


from zero

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: when wonho enters college again he doesn't expect nor want to meet kihyun there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, annyeong! this is my very first time writing for monsta x and i'm actually very nervous ;;; also this fic is a bit long (i'm weak for kiho) so i've divided it in 3 parts and will post the other two eventually. also english isn't my first language so please excuse the mistakes;; i hope you guys like it and let me know!! ❤️❤️

Wonho feels his fingers trembling as he packs his stuff into the new bag he bought a couple of days ago at the nearest thrift shop. He’s more nervous than he would have expected himself to, but knowing how anxious he usually is, it shouldn’t be a surprise. After all, it’s his first time in a whole different city, alone in his small, rented studio and about to enter a new college without knowing anyone in there except his old friend from school, Minhyuk, but he studies something completely different and they will barely see each other.  

Minhyuk had insisted in him joining the college dorms with him, since it’d be an easy way to get to know people there, but he refused. They wouldn’t share a room and he was too self-conscious for that.

He had taken engineering as his major before in his hometown, but he had realized then what he truly loved was music. After a lot of pondering and eating his brain out, Wonho decided he wanted to change, even if he had to start college again and in a whole different place. He had struggled a lot whether he should do whatever he wanted or keep doing what he was doing already – but his mom insisted in him following his real dreams and worry about the outcomes when he has finished it. “There’s always a way,” his mom would tell him every day he woke up still not knowing what to apply for.

He’s glad he had listened to her.

Or at least he’s glad until he enters the classroom and there is a group of loud, noisy kids that stare at him shamelessly. He frowns, shaking his head, unsure of what to think of that.

He takes a seat rather in the front part of the classroom, before making sure no one was sitting there already, and grabs his phone to make time for the teacher to come.

He can feel the stares from before still on him, and he’s feeling extremely self-conscious again. _Is this high school?_ He thinks, feeling his cheeks warming up. He’s feeling more nervous than he should be.

The teacher enter rights when he’s about to text Minhyuk about them.

 

******

Wonho sets up a meeting with Minhyuk during the lunch break after almost 6 hours of class, and brings his closest friends from his class.

Minhyuk took up biology, nothing related to what Wonho was doing at all.

“Hey.” He says, sitting right next to him on the bench.

“Hellooo, pretty boy.” Minhyuk gives him a soft punch in the arm. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much.” Minhyuk shrugs, then proceeds to open his lunch box. “Classes have been as boring as I expected them to.”

Wonho looks up to meet a dark-haired and very soft looking boy, whose name is Changkyun, and a pretty girl called Sunyoung.

“Hello.” He nods his head, slightly bowing at them. “Nice to meet you, I’m Wonho, Minhyuk’s old friend.”

The two of them bow back at him, and Wonho notices how the girl stares at him more than he would have liked to. (Minhyuk would tell him later Sunyoung probably found him really attractive, but Wonho was still the most insecure person on Earth, so he panicked anyways).

“Haven’t you made any friends yet?” Minhyuk asks him, out of sudden, with his mouth full of food.

“That’s disgusting.” Wonho replies, making a face at him. “Swallow your food before talking, you little shit.”

“Let me be!” Minhyuk exclaims, rolling his eyes. He can spot Changkyun smiling lightly at them.

“And no, I haven’t had time to make friends with anyone yet.” Wonho takes a sip of his water bottle. “Also you know I’m kinda shy.”

“Kinda? You’re the most awkward guy I’ve ever met in my whole life, and I’ve met a lot, I’m telling you.”

“You’re so hard on me.” Wonho pouts, but he knows Minhyuk is probably right. He sucks at relationships, even more at maintaining them. How he and Minhyuk are still friends, is still a mystery to him.

“I was just stating some facts.” Minhyuk shrugs. “But, don’t worry! There’s still plenty of time ahead, I’m sure you’ll make new friends. Or at least I hope so.”

“Thank you, the amount of faith you have in me is the reason why I’m still alive.” Wonho replies, rolling his eyes. Joking around with Minhyuk was easy because he felt really comfortable next to him.

It hasn’t always been like this, though.

Wonho was 10 years old when he first saw Minhyuk, and truth to be told, he disliked him _a bit_. He was too loud, too noisy, too cheerful for Wonho. He was more on the quiet side, so when Minhyuk had some kind of fixation on befriending him, he was annoyed to no point.

_“Would you leave me alone?” Wonho yelled, when Minhyuk had interrupted him from playing with his new game boy on the playground._

_“No!” Minhyuk replied, shaking his bangs. His brunette hair was messy all over his little head. “I like you.”_

_“Well, I don’t.” Wonho squinted his eyes at him. “I thought it was obvious.”_

_“You don’t even know me, hyung. I’m sure we will get along well.”_

_Wonho sighed at the ‘hyung’. The kid really thought they were close to even call him like that._

_“You don’t know me either, I just wanna play with my game boy at ease.”_

_“Then play.” Minhyuk shrugged. “I’ll just sit next to you and watch you play.”_

Wonho wanted to complain but Minhyuk did sit quietly next to him and, just like that, day by day, he found himself enjoying the other kid’s company and somewhat missing him whenever he wasn’t around. They grew close to each other, and Wonho became Minhyuk’s shoulder during his teenage years whenever some girl, or boy, would drop him or be an ass to him. He learnt afterwards, though, and now Minhyuk was the biggest heartbreaker Wonho has ever encountered, but he was still sweet and a very caring friend, so Wonho loved him deeply.

“You can always join us if you feel more comfortable with us.” Changkyun suddenly says, making Wonho a bit startled. “I swear I don’t bite.”

“Me too.” Sunyoung laughs, brushing her hair off her shoulder. She is really pretty, Wonho notices. “You are always welcome here.”

“Wait-what?” Minhyuk speaks up, making an annoyed face. “Not only I had to put up with him during 8 years of my life, but also now in college?”

“Yah.” Wonho smacks his shoulder, laughing softly. He’s feeling all warm inside due to the other’s words to him. “You love me too much to be without me around.”

“I’m trying to move out from this toxic relationship, you see.” Minhyuk gestures a lot with his hands while talking, and Changkyun and Sunyoung seem to find him very funny.

“Ouch.” Wonho places a hand on his heart, faking sudden pain. “That hurt.”

Minhyuk pats his shoulder, smiling too.

After talking a bit more about their apparently stupid teacher, Minhyuk and the rest have to leave for some kind of biology practicum, and Wonho notices he’s actually very late for his next class. It barely starts in 5 minutes and he’s almost 15 minutes away.

So he does what he’s good at: run.

It’s not that he’s good at running itself, but more like he is really good at sports and exercise. He’s more on the thin side, but he’s been working out a lot these past year, so his arms are bigger now and his usually flat stomach is showing faint abs now that he wants to work more on. Since he’s always been extremely self-conscious about himself, he spends a lot of time working on his body.

What he doesn’t expect to happen is that he totally collapses against someone halfway through his way to class, and they both fall to the ground, _hard_.

“What the actual fuck.”

Wonho lies restless on the floor, feeling completely worn out after the run and even more after the collide. His butt hurts more than it should. He looks up to meet a guy he’s never seen before, bright hair with a mix of red and orange and his brows are furrowed.

“Why the fuck are you running that fast through the campus and not looking where you’re going? You almost threw me two miles away, Jesus Christ.”

Wonho bites his lower lip, scratching the back of his head. Not only he’s really gonna be late but he also has to deal with some dude really angry yelling at him.

“Yah, are you not going to answer?!” The guy stands up from the floor, making a face while caressing his butt. It must hurt a lot for him too.

“I’m sorry.” He says, quickly standing up too, feeling a bit dizzy at the suddeness. “I was – am – late to class and I was running but I wasn’t paying any attention, I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be.” The guy smacks his lips together, sighing dramatically before picking up his bag from the floor and leave.

Wonho can only dwell on it for two seconds before he realizes again he’s really late for his class.

 

*****

“What?” Minhyuk exclaims, sitting on Wonho’s bed. “Your first day and you’ve already been scolded? Dude Wonho, I thought you were the type of taking things slow.”

“Shut up.” Wonho rolls his eyes, unpacking his stuff. He doesn’t have much place in his little studio to fill up with his things but he brought some books and his favourite cds to put on the shelf. “I _was_ going to make it.”

“Until you hit someone.”

“I didn’t hit him, I just crashed against him. I’m pretty much sure he hates me.” Wonho sighs, rubbing his eyes while lying next to Minhyuk.

“Wow, so you didn’t make any friends but you have already made one enemy, you’re really something else.” Minhyuk laughs, but his face softens when he hears Wonho groan. “Don’t worry, hyung. You don’t even know him and he’s not in your class I doubt you have to see him again.”

“I guess...I just, I don’t like thinking people hate me, it’s weird.” He makes a pout, and Minhyuk squeezes his right cheek.

“You’re cute.” He says, standing up. “But those are just things that happen sometimes. Do you have something to eat? I’m starving.”

“There’s ramyun in the kitchen. You can make one.”

“Of course.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Of course there is ramyun in your kitchen.”

“Hey, what are you implying!? Ramyun is great.”

“I’m honestly scared you’re going to starve to death or die from being extremely unhealthy by just eating that shit. You need to cook, hyung.”

“I can cook.” He says, and Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “The…basic stuff at least, I will survive, don’t worry.”

“You should have come to the college dorms with me. They feed you there, and you would have met people right away.”

“I like the tranquility of living here. I like being on my own.”

“Yeah, I guess it makes sense, but still, for the first year it would have been easier.” Minhyuk says, while stuffing the ramyun in his mouth.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

******

 

The first thing Wonho notices when he enters the class is the bright red-orange hair. His stomach sinks.

He tries to go unnoticed as much as he can but it’s pretty much difficult when it’s a small group with only 15 people.

“Hello.” The teacher says, looking at each one of them.

They’re sitting on a circle, and Wonho can feel the guy’s burning gaze on him.

_Why, out of all the possible majors and classes, did he have to be on mine._

“First, since it’s a small group and the assistance is mandatory, I’m gonna call your names to see if you are here.”

Wonho raises his arm when his name is said and he tries to keep an eye on the guy to see when his name is called too.

“Yoo Kihyun.”

That’s the guy’s name, Wonho learns. The class consisted in some kind of warming up of their voices and muscles (the teacher said it was very important not to get sore from playing some instrument during hours) and then they were divided into couples to work on a future project. Wonho was lucky enough not to be paired with that Kihyun guy or he has the feeling it would have been hell. He seemed to be very moody and someone that Wonho would never be able to get along with.

2 hours later, when he moves onto his next class, Wonho is surprised to see Kihyun isn’t there.

“Hey.”

A tall, blond-haired guy says, looking at him from above. Wonho notices he’s very tall.

“Can I sit here?” he asks, and Wonho nods, not knowing what else to say. “My name is Hyungwon, by the way. It’s my first day here too and I don’t know anyone either, but you seemed approachable?”

Wonho can’t help but let out a little laugh.

“Me? Approachable?” he repeats, still laughing. Hyungwon looks at him a bit confused.

“Yeah, you’re quiet but you seem nice. I thought we could be friends?”

“I-” He mentally scolds himself for being like that. He didn’t want to scare the kid off. “I’m Wonho, nice to meet you.”

Hyungwon smiles brightly at him, and Wonho finds himself sighing in something that feels like relief. He’s going to open himself up this time and have new friends, it worked with Minhyuk years ago, it should work again, right?

“I’ve heard from my cousin this teacher is an ass.” Hyungwon murmures to him, a few minutes into the class.

“Does he study music too?” he asks, trying to keep his voice low.

Hyungwon nods.

“Yeah, almost all of my family work in something music-related. My mom is an opera singer and my dad is an orchestra director.”

“Woah.” Wonho can’t help but be surprised. “You must be really talented.”

“I’m by far the worst in my family.” Hyungwon smiles. “But I can sing, I guess. And I also play the guitar and the piano.”

“Me too.” Wonho looks up to check on the teacher before answering. “I learnt the violin when I was a kid too, but I barely remember about it now. No one in my family is a musician, though.”

“That’s really good. You’ve worked really hard to get here, then.” Hyungwon looks down, fidgeting. “I’m expected a lot of because I’ve come from a musician family and, although I really do like music, I can’t help but feel a bit pressured into it.”

“Having a little fun back there, aren’t we?” The teacher suddenly says, his voice echoing through the class.

Wonho closes his eyes, knowing very well those words are directed at them.

“Would you guys keep that little talk out of my class, please?”

“I’m sorry, teacher.” Hyungwon speaks, much to Wonho’s relief. “We will shut up, please continue with your classes.”

“I wasn’t really asking, Mr. Chae. I was expecting more of you.”

Hyungwon snorts before picking up his stuff.

“Yeah, I’m sure you were.”  He says, rolling his eyes. “But he’s really not at fault, I was the one who started the conversation and made him talk, so I think he should stay.”

“Two people don’t talk if one doesn’t want, Mr. Chae.” The teacher clicks his tongue. “You both, out.”

 

Wonho lets his back and head rest against the wall while sitting loudly in a bench outside class.

“I’m really sorry.” Hyungwon murmurs, sitting next to him. “It was my fault, I should have waited until we were out to talk to you.”

“It’s okay.” Wonho says, patting his shoulder. While it isn’t really okay because in just one week he’s been scolded and kicked out of class, he doesn’t want to make Hyungwon feel worse. “Don’t worry, it’s just the first class.”

“Yeah, but still…I’m sorry. I’m not really used to having lots of friends so I wasn’t thinking that after that class we would likely still talk or even eat together and I now you’re in trouble because of me.”

“I’m really shy myself too, so I can understand.” Wonho says, surprised at Hyungwon’s sudden confession. He was expecting the boy to be more like Minhyuk, loud and cheerful and with lots of social skills, not like him. “This was our last class so, do you wanna grab some lunch before leaving?”

“Sure.” Hyungwon smiles at him, somehow still apologetic, and Wonho reminds him once more to just shake it off.

 

******

“There is a party.”

“I’m not going.”

Minhyuk makes a sound.

“Please, Wonho, come.” He sits right next to him on the couch. “It’s the first party this year in the college dorms and you really need to come. Your new friend Hyungwon is gonna be there too, you won’t be alone.”

“I just don’t really feel like it.” Wonho bites his lower lip. He actually wants to go – he’s never been to one before – but he’s too shy to bring himself to.

“I’ll buy you ramyun.” Minhyuk says, trying one last time.

“…”

“Pretty please?”

Wonho says, knowing already he’s gonna fully regret it.

“I guess…I guess I can go. One time won’t hurt.”

“Yes!!” Minhyuk shouts, loudly. “I’m gonna go now to my dorm to get ready, and you should to! Be there at 8, I’ll be waiting at the front door.”

Wonho wants to bang his head against the wall when Minhyuk leaves his studio and he’s already entering the shower, trying to think of any good reason of why he had even accepted to go.

At least Hyungwon would be there, too. In these past few weeks they’ve grown closer, mostly Wonho listening to all of his complaints, being the project they had to submit in within a week the latest one of his worries.

Wonho and his classmate were almost done with it, and he thinks he will see the bright orange-red hair guy again when they’re back at class to make their presentations.

He stuffs himself in some black, ripped pants and a white shirt that hugs his chest nicely with the first two buttons opened, and styles his hair a bit. He’s keeping it black these days, but maybe he’ll dye it again anytime soon, he gets bored of having always the same hairstyle easily.

He ponders whether to put eyeliner on or not, and at the end he settles down for applying a bit. One day won’t hurt, right?

He arrives at the front door on time, but Minhyuk is nowhere to be found. He textes him several times telling him to hurry up.

A lot of people seem to be arriving and gathering at the place and Wonho starts to feel anxious. He doesn’t like crowded places and even less when he’s alone.

He lets out a loud yell when someone jumps on his shoulders from behind, and he can recognize Hyungwon’s blonde strands of hair from the corner of his eyes.

“Hello!” he says, and seems very pleased to see Wonho there. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Wonho asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Dude, you’re hot.” Hyungwon stares at him from toe to head. “Like, I already knew you were handsome but I didn’t know you could pull off this look. If I were into guys I’d totally hit on you, I hope you know this.”

Wonho feels his cheeks turning red and he doesn’t know what to say for a few seconds. He’s heard he’s handsome many times before, but he’s not used to people complimenting him like this.

“Already cheating on me!?”

Wonho thanks all the Gods that Minhyuk appears right in that exact moment, because he feels as if he is going to pass out.

“You know you’re my only one, Minhyuk!” he says, smiling.

“Hey!” Hyungwon complains from behind, before giving a hug to Minhyuk. They met the day after he and Wonho did and they got along pretty well. “I thought that was me.”

“I’m sorry, Wonho’s heart is only mine.” Minhyuk laughs, and then he stops dead on his tracks. “What the fuck.”

“What?” Wonho asks, worried.

“I’ve been friends with you for years and I’ve only now noticed how hot you can actually be?”

Wonho groans, wanting to die again.

“Please you two shut up.” He asks, half-begging. “This is embarrassing.”

Minhyuk laughs before pushing Wonho forward, inside the place where the party is taken place.

Wonho notices it’s a big building, there are a lot of people already with drinks on their hands, all dressed very nicely but in different ways, and there is some kind of garden outside with a pool where there is another bartender.

“You guys won’t leave me alone, right.” Wonho asks, almost yelling so that they could hear him through the loud music.

“Don’t worry, I told you I was going to be here.” Minhyuk reassures him, before winking at him. “But give me a second because I need to go and find Changkyun and Sunyoung.”

Wonho nods, a bit unsure. He feels Hyungwon’s hands on his lower back.

“Don’t worry, I’m still here.”

Wonho realizes that’s true. He’s so used to only having Minhyuk that now it feels a bit weird.

“Do you wanna go and grab a drink?”

“Sure.” He replies, and they walk out to the outside, heading towards the bartender.

Hyungwon asks for something that Wonho has never heard of before and he just simply orders a beer. He doesn’t even like beer but he didn’t want to be that weird kid who ordered a soda in the middle of a college party. He just wanted to spend the night comfortably.

“Can you wait here a second?” Hyungwon asks, and his gaze is a bit worried. “My mom is calling me non stop and I’m worried. I will be right there, just don’t move.”

He nods, and hopes that whatever Hyungwon’s mom wants is nothing serious.

Wonho briefly notices him from the corner of his eye, but it’s almost impossible not to notice those colours. They would be seen even kms away.

The guy – Kihyun – with the bright orange-red hair is standing right next to him, asking for a beer too to the bartender. He then seems to notice Wonho.

“Woah.” He says, his eyes opening in surprise. “You’re the guy that almost broke my ass the other day.”

Wonho chokes on his beer.

“That sounds a bit weird.” He manages to say, his cheeks turning red.

Wonho notices the guy is staring right at him, and now he’s very much aware of every one of his features. His sharp jaw, his pointy nose, his eyes. He’s more attractive than Wonho would have ever admitted out loud.

“It’s the truth though.” He says, smacking his lips together. “You also look really good like this.”

“W-What.” Wonho feels the heat burning up inside him again. Is everyone against him today?

“I mean, you look way better like this than all sweaty the other day.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He replies, taking a huge sip of his beer. He wishes he could dive inside and disappear. “You look good…too.”

“Thanks, I know.” He smiles, taking also a sip of his own beer. “You’re also in my class, so that means you’re majoring in music too.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen you around besides that class.” Wonho says, surprised at how they’re having an actual conversation.

“I’m in second year. I just had to retake this one, so I’m there again this year.” Kihyun shrugs.

“I see.” Wonho nods.

“You should call me hyung.” Kihyun suddenly says, and Wonho stares at him in disbelief. Hyung? “I’m older than you.”

“Mmm.” Wonho’s lips curve into a smile. “I was taking up engineering last year before I realized what I truly love is music. So I’m pretty sure we’re the same age.”

“I’m November.”

“I’m March.” Wonho feels as if he had won something. “Youre the one who should call me _hyung_.”

Kihyun’s lips curve into a smile that Wonho shouldn’t find attractive at all.

“Do we have some kind of hyung kink here?”

“Excuse me?” Wonho manages to say, almost spitting his beer. “You were the one who said I should call you that!”

Kihyun walks up close to him, so close that he can smell his cologne and he feels suddenly dizzy.

“See you around, _hyung_.”

He leaves right after that, leaving Wonho startled and with his heart beating fast. He’s never been so worked up before.

“Woah.” Hyungwon says, appearing from nowhere. “I leave for two minutes and you’re out there flirting with Yoo Kihyun?”

“W-What?!” Wonho exclaims, suddenly coming back from his haze. “I wasn’t flirting with him, what are you saying! And how do you even know him?”

“Mmmh, he’s kinda pretty well known, I guess.” Hyungwon says. “I’ll tell you later about it.”

Wonho nods, feeling somewhat curious now. He’s almost sure he won’t like what he’s going to hear.

“I hate him.” He says, and he means it. (Or does he?)

 

*****

 

The next morning, Wonho wonders for the nth time in his life what has he done to deserve this punishment. He’s lying on the cold floor of Minhyuk’s bedroom, while he is sleeping on his bed and Hyungwon somewhere in the bathtub. Minhyuk seemed to thought last night that getting extremely drunk was needed, so he and Hyungwon had to drag him upstairs and couldn’t leave him in case he started to puke (which he did) and pass out. Wonho noticed then that Hyungwon was a bit tispy too, and before he could even tell him to go to his dorm he was already asleep in the bathroom, and Wonho wanted to kill them both.

His neck hurts more than it should and his throat feels dry, so he stumbles to find a water bottle somewhere but there is nothing. Groaning, he gets up from the floor, feeling all his muscles sore, and heads out of the bedroom to buy water at the nearest vending machine.

While inserting the money into it, he thinks of the events of the previous night. Minhyuk was already a loud, cheerful guy but apparently when he got drunk he was even worse, if that is even possible. He kept yelling and screaming and going around the whole place back and forth, everyone seemed to enjoy his company and were laughing at his lame jokes. Wonho kind of admires all those social skills, while he just watched his friends from one of the couch, keeping an eye on him so he wouldn’t go too far.

“He’s something else.” He remembers Changkyun saying while offering him another beer. “Don’t worry, I’m also keeping an eye on him, I’m more on the quiet side. You can go and have some fun if you want.”

“I’m more on the quiet side too.” Wonho confessed, taking a sip of his 3rd? Beer. He was starting to feel dizzy too. “I rather be here.”

He also remembers someone he doesn’t really want to – Kihyun. He likes to think the guy must have been drunk too, or he wouldn’t have said nor done such things. Thinking of the sudden proximity with him makes Wonho feel weird, and he doesn’t like that.

Instead of one, he decides to buy 5 water bottles, 3 for Minhyuk and one for him and Hyungwon, since probably Minhyuk was going to need them the most.

Right when he enters the bedroom, Minhyuk opens his eyes and groans loudly.

“Fuck.” He lets out, rolling around in his bed to hide his head under the pillow. “I’m dead.”

“It’s your fault.” Wonho replies, throwing the water bottles at him. “I didn’t have you for such an alcoholic friend.”

“I’m not!” Minhyuk complains, quickly standing up to open the first bottle and almost pouring the water over himself. “Do you have painkillers? I’m gonna need like, the whole box.”

“Yeah, I do.” He says, rolling his eyes while fumbling with his bag. “But I think one will do.”

“Where is Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks, after swallowing down the pill.

“Oh.” Wonho suddenly realices that Hyungwon is there too. “He slept on the bathtub. I’ll go wake him up.”

“The bathtub?” Minhyuk chuckles, lying again on the bed. “What the fuck.”

Wonho didn’t expect Hyungwon to be a heavy sleeper, but he has to turn on the shower head to wake him up, and Hyungwon almost strangles him after that.

“You bastard.” Hyungwon hisses, drying himself with one of Minhyuk’s towel. “You didn’t need to turn on the water!”

“You weren’t waking up! I thought you had passed out, so I could only think of that.” Wonho apologizes, but it comes out as rather insincere because he’s holding back his laugh, and Hyungwon notices.

“You’re an ass.”

Minhyuk laughs from behind.

“At least he bought us water.” He says, stretching his arms. “You can’t really be angry at him.”

“Yeah, I noticed the _water_.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, sitting on the floor next to Wonho. “Oh, by the way, have you talked again to the guy from yesterday? I lost track of you last night until I noticed you sitting down with Changkyun so I’m curious.”

“Wait, w-what?” Minhyuk shouts, quickly sitting on the edge of the bed to stare at Wonho. “He was talking to someone?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon laughs, raising his eyebrows. “And I could say they were… _flirting_.”

Wonho notices Minhyuk almost chokes on his own spit and he feels the sudden urge to stand up and disappear from there.

“We weren’t flirting.” He replies, obviously annoyed. “He’s the guy I crashed against with, remember? Apparently he’s in my music class too, but he’s just retaking one class, he’s on his second year already so we’re the same age. We just talked.”

“What’s his name, do you know?” Minhyuk asks, suddenly very curious about his friend’s new (love) life.

“Yoo Kihyun, I think.”

Wonho blinks a few times, staring at Minhyuk, who is looking at him frozen in place and with his jaw almost on the floor.

“Have you seen a ghost?” he asks, suddenly worried.

“Y-Yoo Kihyun? Are you kidding me?” Minhyuk repeats, and he sees Hyungwon shaking his head no at him.

“I thought the same.” He adds.

“Would you both stop being like this and tell me what’s wrong? Y’all are so weird.”

“I mean, I know you wouldn’t know him because it’s your first year and also he lives here in the dorms but…woah. You surely go hard.” Wonho notices, though, that the look on Minhyuk’s face has become more serious and he’s confused.

He snorts after that. His head is starting to hurt from all of this.

“I’m leaving.” He says, trying to stand up, but Hyungwon holds him in place.

“Listen,” he starts, then looks at Minhyuk. “Kihyun has a…reputation. He’s extremely popular here. He’s like the guy you see in those lame American movies. He’s popular, he’s handsome, he has slept with almost every guy and girl here that you could consider as pretty and he’s just – well, everyone wants to befriend him.”

“Well, I _don’t_.” Wonho says, and there is a feeling he doesn’t like that settles down on his stomach. He hates guys like these.

“Just stay away from him.” Minhyuk concludes, and Wonho notices he’s suddenly very serious about it again, which is weird coming from him. “He’s really not your type, and I wouldn’t want to be enemies with the whole dorm because I had to chop off his dick for being an ass to my best friend.”

Wonho chuckles at that, but he knows Minhyuk means it.

“Now let’s go eat something, I’m starving.”

Hyungwon speaks up before Wonho can.

“No, Wonho, we’re not eating ramyun again.”

 

******

 

The day before the presentation, the teacher sends them an email that they should all gather in their class because they are starting again with the theory. Wonho is annoyed, he has to study for his presentation the next day but he has to also go to class? She could have waited until they were finished, but college teachers were just like that.

“Today we are going to sing.” The teacher says, half-sitting on the table while the students look at her. “I know some of you might not know how to sing, or sing well, but that is not what matters. I’m going to teach you today how to control your breathing and modulate your voice.” She suddenly stands up, walking to the middle of the circle. “But first, I wanna hear each one of you.”

Wonho curses internally. He knows how to sing, more or less, but he’d rather cut off his arm than sign in front of 15 people. He feels the lump in his throat and he starts sweating.

 _You can do this_ , he thinks, _you sing well_.

The first one to sign is someone that he has never really noticed before, some kid that he might have seen once or twice before, but they never shared a word.

He sings better than he was expecting him to, and Wonho becomes a bundle of nerves again.

“Kihyun.” The teacher says, looking at him. “It’s your turn.”

Wonho looks at him, confidently walking to the center and he clears up his throat before he starts singing. He’s also staring at him.

_“I completely fell for you_

_I can’t help but to get greedy_

_The more I look at you, the greedier I get_

_I’m curious about everything about you._ ”

Wonho is a mess, if he has to put it into words. Kihyun’s stare at him, the words of the song, his _voice_. Wonho was expecting him to sing nice, but he hasn’t expected Kihyun to be so good, to have such a soft, loving voice. He feels his cheeks burning up and his heart is beating faster than it should.

When Kihyun finishes the last sentence, he stares at Wonho for a few – almost never ending – seconds, and then turns around to look at the teacher, who seems very pleased.

“Perfect, as I was expecting from you. If this class was only about singing you would have been the first one to get an A.”

Kihyun chuckles, but Wonho notices he’s lowkey annoyed – he probably doesn’t like being remembered that he has failed one subject.

“Wonho.” The teacher looks at him. “It’s your turn.”

Wonho panicks for a moment. He breathes in for a second, trying to collect himself. He can do this.

“Okay.” He stands up, and tries to look anywhere but Kihyun. He can feel the other’s burning gaze on him.

_“You’re so beautiful I can’t take my eyes off you_

_Like a thorn on a flower I know I’ll get pricked_

_but I want you_

_So beautiful, so beautiful_.”

The whole class claps their hands for him, and Wonho can only hear his heart beating on his ears. The teacher mentions something about him having a really pretty voice, and Wonho murmurs a thank you before going back to his seat. He doesn’t look up, but he knows Kihyun is staring.

He sets up to meet up with Hyungwon for lunch after class. The boy’s class ended a bit later than his but he didn’t mind, he would just walk up there slowly and wait for him.

After packing up his stuff and heading outside the building, he feels someone grabbing his arm and turns around to meet Kihyun’s face closer to him than he would have liked to.

He clears his throat and takes one step back.

“I-” He starts, letting go of Wonho’s arm. “I wasn’t expecting you to sing that well.”

Wonho stares at him, startled.

“Thank you, I guess?” he readjusts the bag on his back, not knowing what else to say or to do. “You sing really well too.”

“Thanks.” Kihyun smiles at him. “My voice is the best thing I have.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun looks at him, almost offended. “You’d wish you were like me.”

“Eeeeh.” Wonho scratches the back of his head. Why did he have to come and talk to him as if they were friends? He couldn’t stand him. “No, thank you.”

Turning around to leave, he could still hear Kihyun’s voice from the back, shouting something along the lines of ‘ _’what do you mean with that_ ’’ and _‘’I’m great’’_. Wonho justs want him to leave him alone.

 

*****

 

Kihyun doesn’t show up to class that day. Wonho notices because it’s very easy to spot him and his bright head is nowhere to be found. Although they haven’t shared any other words (not looks) after that day, Wonho feels a bit unease. He’s got used to hearing his voice and his constant whining during these classes, so it feels as if something is missing, but Wonho prefers it like this. It’s much quieter and calm and there’s nothing than Wonho loves more than that (he already has to deal with Minhyuk every day).

The teacher starts talking about some historical musicians that knew how to do interpretation as well, but Wonho drifts off. He’s too immersed in his thoughts that he’s taken aback when the teacher calls his name, and he sees almost everyone already leaving class. He closes his eyes, embarrassed, and walks up to the teacher, already anticipating the scolding.

“I heard you’re close with Kihyun.” She says, and Wonho blinks. Now, he wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Am I?” he says, and can’t help but make a face.

“There’s in an important project you guys have to submit by the next couple of days, as I’ve already explained before.” Wonho slaps himself mentally, he hasn’t listened at all about that project. “So I was hoping you could give him this. Or send him by email.”

He’s given a pendrive, and the teacher leaves before Wonho can even say he kinda hates Kihyun.

“Well, fuck.” He murmurs to himself.

At least he had all the information he needed for the damn project there.

He asks Hyungwon if he can give it to Kihyun, but he refuses completely.

“I really don’t know him, you’ve exchanged more words with him than I’ve ever had.” He says, giving him an apologetic look. “Don’t you have his email?”

“Why would I?” Wonho says, groaning. “Isn’t he friends with like, everyone? I’m literally the only one who can’t stand him, why the fuck does it have to be me.”

“Maybe the teacher saw you talking the other day.” Hyungwon shrugs.

“That was like, weeks ago. Ugh, I’m so annoyed.”

“Relax.” Hyungwon caresses his shoulder. “Just go to his room and give him the damn pen drive and leave. It’s no big deal.”

“If it’s no big deal then why don’t you go and do that?” Wonho asks, looking at him in annoyance.

“Because he’s your classmate.” Hyungwon laughs, surely enjoying a lot Wonho’s suffering. “Minhyuk says he lives in the 4th floor, room 47. He also says he wants all the details afterwards.”

Wonho groans.

“Tell him to fuck off!”

 

Wonho’s palms start sweating when the lift makes a ‘ding!’ sound while it stops at the 4th floor. When the door opens, he’s already considering going back to his own house and just ask anyone else to give the pen drive to Kihyun, but apparently no one was interested in doing it, which Wonho found weird.

He walks to the door, and stares at the number 47 more than he should. He hears some voices from inside and he swallows the lump on his throat before pressing his finger against the doorbell. When it sounds, Wonho panicks.

“Hello?”

A girl opens the door, wearing a lose shirt that barely covers her legs and she looks sleepy. Wonho opens his mouth to reply but he can’t seem to find the words right away.

“I-I’m looking for Kihyun.”

She nods before heading inside, yelling Kihyun’s name. Wonho feels his stomach sink when Kihyun’s bright head pops up out of the door. He’s wearing sports pants and is shirtless, his hair is messy and his nose looks runny.

He seems shocked to see Wonho at his door.

“W-Wonho? What are you doing here?” he asks, and Wonho notices how Kihyun becomes aware of his bare chest, and asks him to wait a second before coming back with a shirt on. Wonho wouldn’t admit this out loud, but maybe he is a bit disappointed at that.

“You didn’t come to class today.” He replies, swallowing. “Apparently you have a lot of friends but I was the only one they mentioned when they had to bring you something. So here it is, it’s for a project you need to submit in two days. Everything is very well explained, so don’t worry.”

“Ah.” Kihyun scratches the back of his head. “I’ve got a cold and I’m a bit very much sick, so I didn’t go to class. Thank you, Wonho.”

He nods his head and turns around to go back, but Kihyun calls for his name before he does.

“Wonho.”

“Yes?”

“It’s my roomate’s girlfriend.”

 

 

Back in the afternoon, Minhyuk is lying on Wonho’s bed, legs sprawled and with Hyungwon sitting next to him, eating a bag of chips, while he explains them what happened at the dorm.

“So, is he hot?” Hyungwon asks, eyeing him.

“Is that the point?” Wonho rolls his eyes, but maybe he has been thinking of Kihyun’s exposed chest more than he should. “I’m just telling you two what happened. He tried to make me believe he has a roommate and that girl was his girlfriend.”

“Oh, but he’s right, though.” Minhyuk says, and Wonho raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I don’t know about the girlfriend thing, but he does share a bedroom.”

“What?” Wonho is surprised. He would have expected Kihyun to have a room just for himself, where he could bring all his hooks up. “You have a room for yourself and he shares one?”

“I don’t know much about him except what I’ve heard from other people.” Minhyuk bites his lower lip. Once again, Wonho notices how weird he gets while talking about Kihyun. “Being popular doesn’t make you rich, you know? Not that I am, but maybe his parents have a lower income and he couldn’t afford a single room.”

“I’ve heard he has a part time job.” Hyungwon adds, his mouth full of chips. “But I can’t be sure about that either.”

“So everyone knows about him but actually no one _knows_ about him.” Wonho murmurs, more to himself than to the others. “Anyways, it’s not like I care. I was just really annoyed that I had to bring him that damn pen drive. It could have been anyone else.”

“Well, don’t dwell on it anymore.” Minhyuk says, patting Wonho’s head with his feet, to which Wonho complains with a loud yell. “We know you find him annoying and dislike him and he probably does too. Just ignore him and let’s hope you don’t have to do something like this again.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” He says, but for some reasons there is something inside of him that doesn’t really seem to be hoping for that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it! ❤️

Wonho stares in silence as the teacher gives away the papers for the new project. It’s set to be a dance performance and the best ones will perform in front of the whole college (or anyone who wants to attend) and he’s paired up with Kihyun.

“You have to be kidding me.” He utters, rubbing his face. He wonders what kind of wrong things he did in his past life to deserve such punishments in this one. He probably slapped Jesus or something.

He looks at Kihyun’s direction and sees the guy looking down at the paper, also staring in surprise. When his eyes look up to meet Wonho’s gaze, he quickly turns around his head. He had wanted to avoid Kihyun but now the teacher – who thought very wrongly they were friends – set them up together for some kind of dance performance.

“Great.” He says again, groaning. “Just great.”

He’s pretty much sure Kihyun doesn’t even know how to dance, the guy looks as if he’s  _only_  good using his voice.

He tries to run fast when the class is done, but Kihyun is already waiting for him outside.

“We should exchange numbers.” He says, blatantly.

“Excuse me?”

“Not that I’m interested in having your number.” Kihyun dismisses his words with his hand. “But I guess we will need to talk about this dance thing.”

“Ah.” Wonho nods, grabbing his phone. “Here.”

They exchange numbers and in a few seconds Wonho has already flown off, towards Minhyuk and Hyungwon for lunch.

 

He complained non stop about his damn luck and both of his friends seemed really sorry for him.

That didn’t help.

Later on, in the quietness of his bedroom, he tries to take a nap after writing some eassy he has to send for another of his classes, related to some History of music that he honestly isn’t much interested in, but had to put up with anyways. Usually the first years are the most boring ones, he’s already been told, so he’s just trying to make it through.

His phone vibrates on his night stand right when he’s about to nod off. He fumbles to grab it, somewhat annoyed.

He’s even more annoyed when he sees who has messaged him. Rolling his eyes, he throws his phones away, only to pick it up seconds later.

_“Hello there.”_

It’s Kihyun.

_“I was wondering if we should met up to discuss which song we are going to choose. And to start preparing the dance.”_

Wonho sighs before unlocking his phone to reply.

 _“Sure.”_  He types, with his eyes almost closed.  _“When are you free?”_

_“I’m always free for you.”_

The reply makes Wonho stare at the screen for a few seconds. He furrows his eyebrows.

_“What.”_

_“I’m joking_.”

Wonho re-reads the message. What is that even about?

 _“So, tomorrow afternoon is okay?_ ” Kihyun sends another message.

“ _Sure._ ” Wonho replies, after mentally going through his schedule. Tomorrow is Sunday and he has no plans other than staying at home to watch a film so it should be okay.

He tries to sleep after that, but the truth is Kihyun occupies his thoughts, which annoys him to no point.

 

Kihyun is already there when Wonho arrives, although he has arrived on time.

“Have you been waiting here for too long?” he asks.

“No, I’ve just arrived too. But I live like, 5 minutes on foot from here so I arrived early.” Kihyun replies, smiling lightly at him. “Don’t wory.”

He  _wasn’t_  worrying. He was just curious. Or at least he tells that to himself.

The janitor gives them the keys of one of the empty, avaliable rooms that this school offers, and they are allowed to use it 3 days a week during 4 hours each. They think that’s enough for what they have to do, so they grab the keys and head towards said room.

It’s bigger than what Wonho has expected it to be, there’s a piano at the end and mirrors everywhere. It looks like one of those practice rooms that idols have.

“Oh.” Kihyun says, closing th door after him. “This is nicer than I thought it’d be, I guess. I’ve never been into one of these before.”

“Yeah, me either.” Wonho puts his bag on the floor, next to a corner, and Kihyun does too. He feels Kihyun’s body close to him and he tenses up.

“I guess we should decide which song we’re going to choose.” Kihyun sits on the floor, his sport pants wrinkling in weird ways around his waist. “Do you have something in mind?”

“Not really. What kind of music do you like?”

“I like everything, I guess.” Kihyun replies, and picks up his phone from his pocket. “Let me check my playlist.”

“Should we create a dance or do one that already exists?”

“Probably no one is going to know if we check those videos where people dance to different songs and pick the movements from there, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Wonho sits in front of him, close enough for their feet to touch but not close enough to smell his scent like that day at the party.

Wonho’s stomach does a thing when he remembers about that, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

“What do you have?” Wonho asks, after a while, staring at Kihyun moving his finger furiously through his phone’s screen.

“Nothing.” He says, looking up. Their gazes meet for a second, until Wonho looks away. “There’s nothing I seem to like.”

“Let me see through mine.” He says, and his voice comes out softer than he had intended to.

“Troublemaker?” he suggests, and regrets it inmediately when he remembers the dance. “Nevermind.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that dance would be for us.” Kihyun chuckles. “Do you know the song From Zero?”

Wonho shakes his head.

“Wait, let me play it.” Kihyun goes back to his phone to find the song. “I’ve also seen some dances to it so we might have a base to start from.”

Wonho loves the song, and Kihyun is glad to hear that. They turn on his laptop and Kihyun types on youtube the name of the song and Wonho sees that some dance academies and other people have made a dance to it.

It all seems fine to Wonho until there is one step where one of the guys kneels down and the other is standing and caresses his chin. He insists on taking that step out but Kihyun seems very keen on mainting it.

“This dance is perfect.”

“You said we could take different parts of different dance videos.”

“But this one is really good, and fits the song perfectly.” Kihyun concludes, and Wonho knows he’s lost this round. “We should sing, too.”

Wonho scratches the back of his head.

“Are you sure? I’m not-”

“You’re great, though.” Kihyun interrupts him. “I heard your voice that day and it was really soft, and heart-warming. I think it fits with mine and with this song.”

Wonho stares at him in silence, not really knowing what to say. Kihyun looks back at him, and the air surrounding them suddenly becomes too thick – Wonho feels as if he can't breathe well.

After what it seems like years, Kihyun clears his throat and stands up, motioning for Wonho to follow him.

“Should we get started into learning the dance?”

 

Wonho is surprised to see that Kihyun actually moves really well, and he’s also a fast-learner. Wonho took up dance classes when he was younger and he still danced sometimes when he had free time, so it was natural for him to be easier, but Kihyun wasn’t far behind him. That proves Wonho wrong about what he had thought earlier of him.

The dance turns out to be harder than expected but they manage to keep it as similar as the original as possible.

Wonho notices too late he’s chosen to follow the guy who has to kneel down, and when that part comes, he feels his heart speeding up a bit.

“Okay so I go forward to sing and while you’re next to me you kneel down. Then I walk up to you and grab your chin to make you look at me while caressing it.” Kihyun says, and Wonho notices he seems to be enjoying this.

 _So annoying_.

“Okay.” Wonho replies, and does that exactly, only that when Kihyun grabs his chin to make him look up Kihyun stares at him so intensly that Wonho forgets the next dance moves and stays just like that.

He realizes not for the first time how pretty Kihyun is.

“Are you alright?” Kihyun asks, startling him.

Wonho quickly stands up, rubbing his pants and trying to hide his embarrassment. He’s sure Kihyun noticed how red his cheeks have suddenly turned.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” Kihyun says, before he plays the song again, and Wonho curses internally because he’s not going to be able to keep up with this.

 

*****

 

The sexual tension only keeps building up even more after that.

Wonho had tried to deny everything several times, to himself mostly, but coming home one day after the practice, where he had slipped and crashed against Kihyun and they both had fallen onto the floor, made him realise he coulnd’t keep denying it anymore.

_“W-What.” Kihyun shouts, when he finds Wonho crashing against him and he slips backwards too, falling onto the floor and with Wonho underneath him._

_After the sudden shock of the fall, Kihyun lifts his head to find a very sweaty, panting Wonho right under him._

_Wonho pants even harder when he notices Kihyun staring at him – staring at his lips. He feels extremely hot and he can feel Kihyun growing hard against him._

_“Are you not going to get up?” he says, when he couldn’t handle it anymore. He pushed Kihyun softly off his lap and stood up, trying to readjust his pants. Kihyun may not have been the only one who was a bit aroused_.

Wonho curses out loud, letting out a yell that was more akin to a dolphin than anything else, and hides his head under the pillow, feeling his cheeks reddening again.

“Fuck my life.” He says, his voice muffled against the pillow. He’s totally mortified thinking about what happened that afternoon, about how his body had reacted and how had Kihyun’s.

These days he had found himself enjoying Kihyun’s company more than hating it, in what seemed that the guy was actually nicer than he first looked like. He was less annoying, too.

He’s reminded by the loud doorbell that he had set up a dinner with Hyungwon and Minhyuk at his house, and drags himself out of bed.

He hasn’t told his friends yet about Kihyun – they only know they were supposed to make a dance together, but they haven’t been informed about their meetings and their other type of, well,  _encounters_. Wonho knows they – Minhyuk – would freak out when they found out, and also he isn’t even sure of what’s going on, so he just keeps it to himself. He doesn’t want to hear Minhyuk telling him to stay away from Kihyun, that he’s a fuck boy and that will only hurt him. He kind of wants to enjoy those things a little bit more.

Shaking the thoughts off his head, he lets his friends come inside and heads to the kitchen to put a pizza in the oven.

“Woah, is today a special day?” Hyungwon asks, mocking Wonho.

“What?” Minhyuk asks, popping up from behind.

“He’s cooking pizza instead of ramyun, can you believe that?”

Minhyuk lets out a surprised sigh.

“Are you okay, Wonho?” he asks, faking concern. “Are you sick? Do we need to give you a ride to the hospital?”

Wonho punches them both in the shoulder, kicking them out of the small kitchen.

“I’m going to leave next week.” Minhyuk says, folding his legs on Wonho’s bed.

For some reasons he’s always the one kicked out of his own bed, while Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s long legs take all the place.

“Why so?” Wonho asks, mouth full of pizza.

“I have a trip.” Minhyuk replies after swallowing his own slice. “Some kind of biology trip. We’re going to the countryside for a week to study plants. Doesn’t it sound interesting?”

Both Hyungwon and Wonho shake their heads no.

“You guys have no soul.” Minhyuk puts a hand on his heart, dramatically.

 

Right through the middle of the film, Wonho’s phone vibrates in his lap.

“Are you cheating on us?” Minhyuk asks, raising an eyebrow, and Hyungwon chuckles.

“You guys know I would never do that.” He replies, and unlocks his phone to see it’s Kihyun who sent the message.

_“Hey, I can’t meet up on Saturday, are you free tomorrow instead?”_

_“Sure.”_  He replies.

 _“Perfect_ _.”_

“Woah.” Minhyuk exclaims, and Wonho quickly locks his phone again. “Did you see that, Hyungwon? He’s totally cheating on us.”

“You were looking at your phone with this - ” Hyungwon tries to imitate him. “Look.”

Wonho feels embarrassment through his whole body.

“Shut up.” He says, shaking his head. “It was just Kihyun changing the date for the dance practice. I wasn’t doing anything weird.”

Minhyuk gives Hyungwon a look before they go back into watching the film.

 

 

The first words he hears from Kihyun when he enters the practice room is that the janitor informed him that the AC is broken.

Wonho doesn't put much thoughts into it until they’ve danced for 10 minutes and he’s sweating and can’t breathe.

“God, I’m dying.” Kihyun says, lying dead on the floor and breathing heavily. He’s sweating a lot, too.

“Me too.” He replies, and almost chokes on his words when he sees Kihyun taking off his shirt. “W-What are you doing?”

“It’s so hot I’m about to die.” Kihyun replies. “I can’t keep this shirt on.”

Wonho kind of understands. His own shirt is a puddle of sweat as well. Should he take off his shirt too? He’s working really hard on his body lately so maybe he should just try to leave his inhibitions aside one day and just do it.

He can feel Kihyun’s eyes on him when he has taken it off, almost as if he was eating him out.

“You’re drooling.” He says, mocking him. He feels some kind of satisfaction looking at Kihyun and seeing how affected he seems to be after seeing his body. He probably wasn’t expecting Wonho to be so well-built, with his broad shoulders, chest and abs.

Kihyun looks around, and Wonho notices now he’s the one blushing.  _Well, fuck_.

“Let’s just dance.” He says, and Wonho nods.

It gets impossibly hot and the air between them becomes thicker and thicker. They’re both sweating and panting and Wonho’s mind isn’t thinking straight. He’s not really sure why he’s feeling like this but hearing Kihyun pants in between his voice, the look of his body swinging along the music and their skin touching sometimes, it has become too much to handle.

When he’s on his knees, waiting for Kihyun to approach him, grab his chin and caress his skin, his heart starts beating faster at the sudden closeness. He’s pretty much sure Kihyun has bent down more than the original dance only to be closer to Wonho. They’re so close that if one just wanted to and moved their head a bit, their lips would touch.

Kihyun moves abruptly and goes back into the dance, leaving Wonho in a mess.

Later on, when Kihyun has already left and Wonho is finishing packing his stuff to leave as well, he notices the AC's little flashing light and how it actually does work.

 

 

*****

 

Wonho doesn’t like what he’s starting to feel. He doesn’t like the way his heart does a thing inside his chest whenever he sees Kihyun, he doesn’t like the way his cheeks turn red when he sees Kihyun smiling brightly, and he surely doesn’t like the way his body reacts to the other guy; he doesn’t like anything related to Kihyun, he never has and he never will. His will to dislike the guy is stronger than ever, as he knits his brows together while studying for his exam next week and eating ramyun.

He still hasn’t told anything to Minhyuk or Hyungwon about his recent… _events_  with Kihyun, and he would still push that moment even further, if he spoke about that out loud it’d mean it is really true and he wants to avoid that at all costs.

Wonho starts panicking halfway through his power point presentation. His mind doesn’t seem to be able to focus and, instead, he starts thinking about the what ifs.

What if Kihyun is just laughing at him with all of this, what if it’s just a bet?

Wonho can’t even seem to be able to pinpoint one reason of why someone would like him – sure, he’s got a good body, but he’s nothing more than just that. He’s never worth anything, so it makes sense that what Kihyun is doing is just a simple joke to him. He probably goes to his dorm and tells all of his friends how stupid Wonho is and how worked up he becomes when Kihyun is near him.

He feels the anger building up inside of him and feels the sudden need to throw up the noodles he’s been eating. Rubbing his eyes, Wonho gets up from his chair and closes the notebook on his desk, heading towards the shower.

He undresses himself slowly while the water is already running, waiting for it to warm up a bit first, and stares at his reflection in the mirror for a while. From his shoulders till his thighs, Wonho can notice the gym on his features, and he likes what he sees. He never really liked his body but he has started to like it a bit more now, although there is still a long way to go. Wonho sees his face looking back at him, and after a while his own image become weird, so he walks inside the shower and lets the warm water brush away all of his thoughts.

He sits down on the shower plate, kneels folded and chin on them, with his eyes closed and the water almost not letting him breathe properly.

He would only need to endure the dance and, after that, he could finally send Kihyun away and never have to see him away. Or, at least, interact with him.

As he walks out of the shower, enveloping himself in a towel, he reminds their dance performance for the class (and the teacher) would take place next week.

When he sits back on his chair, he notices the ramyun has already gone cold.

 

 

Hyungwon plays basketball. It isn’t much of a surprise, really, with how tall he is, and sometimes when Wonho doesn’t have anything else to do, he goes to see his practices.

He’s sitting in the stands inside the sports building, eating a hot dog while Hyungwon goes back and forth across the field, scoring some points from time to time, where Wonho stops eating to cheer for him.

Minhyuk joins him a bit after, with a beer on his hands and popcorns in the other, as if it was a proper match. It’s the first time Wonho has seen him since he came back from his trip to study plants and their leaves.

“Hey.” He greets, stuffing his hand inside the popcorns. “Long time no see.”

“I know.” Minhyuk brushes his bangs off his forehead. “It’s been really busy these days, I’m sorry. I forgot I actually had stuff to hand in and when I came back from the trip I had to overwork myself till the exhaustion to be able to submit them on time.”

“That sucks.” Wonho replies, and Minhyuk nods his head.

Minhyuk waves his hand at Hyungwon when he looks at the stands, and waves back at him with a smile.

“What did I miss these days?”

“Me?” Wonho makes a face, in an attempt to be cute.

“Gross.” Minhyuk says, in disgust. “You’re gross.”

“Look who’s talking.” Wonho replies, rolling his eyes.

Minhyuk asks him about how things have gone these days for him and Wonho just explains briefly how he’s got exams and he’s also busy with the dance practice, but thankfully it would be over next week. Minhyuk asks him about Kihyun too, but he just simply says that they don’t talk much, they just do the dance and then leave. Minhyuk nods at him.

When there’s still half an hour for the match to be over, Wonho needs to pee.

For some reasons he can’t seem to find the toilet in the sports center, so he goes outside, realising his own school is right next to it.

Running as if his life depended on it, he goes inside the Music School and finds the toilets easily, since he already knew the way beforehand.

After peeing in one of the urinals he washes his hands and is about to leave when he hears some muffled cries from one of the toilets. He feels bad, but he doesn’t say anything, and is on his way out after drying his hands with paper that he’s frozen in place.

He recognizes that voice.

Altough he’s really not sure it’s him, Wonho’s heart constricts inside his chest.

“K-Kihyun?” he says, softly. The guy’s cries are quickly shut down.

Wonho walks up to the door, slowly, and presses a hand against it.

“Kihyun, open the door.” He says, but he gets no reply. “I guess if it weren’t you, the person would have said he’s someone else.”

Again, no reply. Wonho sits down on the floor, right next to the door, and stays quiet for a while.

“I’m gonna be here until you decide to leave. You can take as much as you want, but I’m gonna be here.”

Right after saying those words, Wonho knows he isn’t thinking straight. Why would he even do that for Kihyun? He should just leave and maybe spread the rumor that the so-popular guy was crying on the bathroom, only then maybe he would think twice about laughing at Wonho.

But he doesn’t leave, he stays, and waits.

His phone starts vibrating with messages from Minhyuk, and he sends him a quick message implying his stomach isn’t feeling well. Minhyuk replies with ‘ _that’s disgusting_ ’ and Wonho puts his phone back into his pocket.

He can hear the person inside the toilet – Kihyun – blowing his nose and a long, tired sigh.

Wonho sends him a text.

_“If the person inside the toilet isn’t you I’m never going to come out of my house ever again, I mean it.”_

He just kind of hopes that Kihyun doesn’t reply with ‘what are you talking about’. He hears the person (Kihyun) chuckling inside and he knows he has read the text. He sighs in relief, although he doesn’t have nothing to be relieved about except avoiding some second-hand embarrassment.

After what could have been hours (years?), the door is slowly opened. Wonho turns his head around to look up, but he doesn’t stand up.

Kihyun comes out of the toilet with puffy eyes, but since it’s been a while since he stopped crying you could only tell if you already knew beforehand he was crying. Wonho feels a tug on his heart and motions for Kihyun to sit next to him.

He does, and rests his head on Wonho’s shoulder, his hair tickling Wonho’s nose and almost making him sneeze.

If someone walked into the toilet now and saw them both sitting on the dirty floor, with Kihyun’s head on Wonho’s shoulder and eyes closed, breathing hard, they would probably get the wrong idea. That they have just had a heavy make-out session, maybe. Wonho’s inner thoughts wander along the lines of you’d wish it had been like that instead of like this.

“You should have left.” Kihyun says, after a while. Wonho has his arm around his shoulder and his other hand is caressing Kihyun’s.

“I guess.” He replies, not sure what to say or why did he even stay in the first place.

“It could have been anyone else.”

“But it was you.”

Kihyun looks up to meet Wonho’s eyes, and it’s too close. Wonho can feel his heart beating in his ears and warmth spreads through his stomach when he notices how Kihyun’s eyes move towards his lips.

Just one little move and they would be kissing, Wonho is very aware of how every single cell of his body is yelling at him to close the distance.

Only that he doesn’t, and Kihyun’s ringtone interrupts them.

He stands up abruptly, pretending he’s fixing his hair instead of dying inside.

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun says, still on the floor. “It’s my mom. I’m gonna call her now, if you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s okay.” Wonho replies, and he’s taken aback not for the first time at how beautiful Kihyun is. From his lips, his pointy nose, his small eyes, his pink cheeks and his bright hair that now has faded and has more of a soft orange-brown undertone. He’s so pretty Wonho isn’t sure how is that even possible. “I should leave too. I was supposed to go to dinner with my friends after the basketball match ended and I think I’m like, 1 hour late or something.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” Kihyun apologizes, standing up too. “You should have left.”

“Yeah.” Wonho says, and stares at Kihyun for a few seconds more before leaving. “But I didn’t want to.”

 

*****

 

Wonho knows he’s fucked up. He had intented to ignore completely Kihyun’s existence except for the dance practices but it had become almost unbereable. He couldn’t keep denying it anymore.

He liked Kihyun.

Simple and concise, he just liked him. There was no other word he could put his feelings into (the palms sweating, his heart beating fast, his whole body aching to be close).

Kihyun felt like a magnet that was pulling Wonho closer and closer, and he hated it.

So maybe he liked Kihyun, but he hated everything about it.

Their dance performance in front of the teacher was taking place that afternoon and Wonho was already sitting in the theatre, waiting for the rest to come. He’s brought his stage clothes in a bag that is lying on the floor under his feet. Meanwhile, he’s wearing his black ripped jeans and the first t-shirt he grabbed from his wardrobe.

“You look good.”

He almost breaks his neck looking up from his phone screen to see Kihyun looking at him from above before sitting next to him. He has also brought a bag with his clothes in it, and Wonho can spot the glitter of his make up through the dim light.

“You’re staring.” Kihyun remarks, chuckling at him. Wonho feels the sudden urge to die there.

“You look good too.” He manages to reply, not really sure how. Kihyun looks at him and Wonho thinks he can see a galaxy in his eyes – the way they shine is so pretty that he feels overwhelmed.

“Thank you.” Kihyun replies, and Wonho is sure he can see the blush on his cheeks.

The dances before them turn out to be way better than expected, Wonho starts to feel very self-conscious about their stage. Kihyun can probably notice this, because he places his hand on Wonho’s thigh and caresses it.

Wonho gets even more nervous when he realizes Hyungwon is also there, sitting next to his partner. He greets him briefly before going into the backstage to change their clothes and get ready for the stage.

It’s the first time in his life that Wonho has ever performed in front of so many people (the first one was when he was asked to sing in front of his small class), and he feels the anxiety building up inside him.

“Breathe.” Kihyun tells him, placing both hands on his shoulders and looking straight at him. “You’re going to do just fine.”

“Thank you.” Wonho replies, and Kihyun smiles at him.

 _Right in the heart_ , Wonho thinks.

The lights are turned off when they walk on the stage, and slowly start to be turned on again when the music starts playing.

He is the first one to sing, and he’s frozen in place, unable to move. He feels Kihyun’s hand on his lower back and his mouth close to his ear.

“You can do it.” He says, reassuring him.

Wonho starts singing when it’s the right time for him to do so, dancing along to the music, while Kihyun stands up behind, waiting for his part.

They move along the stage as if they had been doing this forever, Kihyun’s sweet voice filling up the entire theatre, accompanied by Wonho’s soft one. They fit together like a hand and a glove and when it’s Wonho’s turn to kneel down and for Kihyun to grab his chin, it comes more natural than it has ever done in all their previous practices.

Wonho can feel the blood in his ears as he and Kihyun sing the last sentence.

Everyone in the public starts clapping loudly, some even standing up, including their teacher.

Wonho feels overwhelmed, but Kihyun’s hand is again on his lower back and he manages to find a way to stay calm and relaxed. It feels just right.

Their teacher walks up to the stage, grabbing their hands while bowing and she keeps a bright a smile on her face.

“That was just…wow, simply amazing.” She says, grabbing the mic. “I didn’t know you two had so much chemistry together.”

Their class laughs and Wonho clears his throat, clearly embarrassed.

“I’ll send you an email with your marks tomorrow, but you guys can probably anticipate what you will get.”

Wonho is extremely happy when they go back to the backstage to change again.

“Oh my god, I think we did amazing.” Kihyun says, closing the door after him and Wonho swears he can see him glowing. The smile on Kihyun’s face makes his heart beat so fast the he’s not sure how he is still alive.

He pushes Kihyun against the door, making him startled and look at him with his eyes wide in surprise.

“W-Wonho-”

“Shut up.” He says, before grabbing Kihyun by the collar of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss.

He swallows the surprise gasp Kihyun lets out and kisses him softly. Kihyun throws his arms around Wonho’s neck and pulls him even closer, until his back is against the door and they’re almost impossibly pressed against each other.

Wonho breaks the kiss to breathe, not moving one inch away from Kihyun, and stares at him right in the eyes, feeling suddenly out of breath again.

Before he can say something, Kihyun pulls him closer again, this time deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue past Wonho’s mouth, until theyre’ both together and it becomes more sloppy, more needy.

Wonho’s mind becomes dizzy and he can’t think or focus on anything else besides Kihyun, who is holding onto him so tightly that Wonho thinks he’s going to break his neck.

“W-We should leave.” He says, a few seconds later, breaking the kiss again. “My friend’s performance is next and he would kill me if I missed it.”

Kihyun, with his lips glistening with saliva and cheeks completely flushed, nods.

 

 

Hyungwon dances to a song Wonho has never heard before, but he’s good – and also sings well – and he is very much surprised. Since he hasn’t shared the small group class with him he had no idea he sounded like this. Hyungwon and his partner (a girl) finish up the dance with her doing some kind of somersault on Hyungwon’s arms, and she lands effortlessly on the floor, before the music finishes and they both bow.

Wonho knows Hyungwon is going to tell him something about Kihyun sooner or later, so he prepares himself mentally.

“Do you wanna go and grab some dinner?” he asks, his hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead. “Minhyuk said he would join us later.”

Wonho nods and bids Kihyun farewell.

“It’s been  _fun_  to dance with you.” Kihyun says, making emphasis in the word ‘fun’. Wonho feels his heat going up, so before he can allow Hyungwon to have more reasons to yell at him later, he simply says ‘’me too’’ and grabs Hyungwon by the arm to take him outside.

They walk in silence all the way to Wonho’s car and that is eating him alive.

“Did the cat eat your tongue?” he asks, when they’re already sitting down and with the seat belts on. “You’ve never been this quiet before.”

“I was just thinking.” Hyungwon says, more distant than usual.

“Just spit it out. We have sometime yet before we get to my house and to the convenience store.”

“You’re going out with Kihyun, aren’t you?”

Wonho has expected it to be about Kihyun, but he hasn’t expected Hyungwon to be so straightforward about it.

“Eeeh.” He tiltes his head, eyes focused on the road. “No, I’m not.”

“That performance…the chemistry you two have was too hard not to notice. I’m not buying that there is nothing going on between you two.”

“I didn’t say there’s nothing going on between us.” Wonho thinks is about time that he sinceres with his friends and tells them what is really happening. “I just said we’re not going out.”

“So…you two…?”

“I like him.”

For the first time in his life, Wonho admits that he likes Kihyun out loud.

“I…I honestly like him. I don’t know what happened or how but I do.”

Hyungwon stares at him from the passenger seat, passing a hand through his hair.

“I really don’t mind you liking him. Or dating. Or fucking. Or whatever you guys are doing.” Wonho’s face twitches at the word ‘fucking’. “I’m just kinda annoyed that you didn’t trust me, or Minhyuk, to talk about this. You know we’re your friends right? You don’t have to go through everything alone. You can tell us anything, whether is about the guy you like or that we have to chop off his dick because he sucks. Really, Wonho, we are here for you.”

Wonho feels a lump on his throat.

He’s so used to being alone that he doesn’t know what to do now that he’s not. Even if he had Minhyuk, the boy was always so cheerful, so bright, that Wonho never wanted to bother him with his own stuff. Even if he went through a depression through his 16, that still lasts until now, somehow, Wonho never wanted to bother anyone, so he just kept it all to himself. Knowing and being reassured that he can’t trust those people – his friends – make him feel a warmth inside that is new and shocking for him, but that he could get used to very easily.

“Thank you.” He says, trying to hold back the tears. Hyungwon notices and messes up his hair, even if Wonho is driving.

“Don’t.” Hyungwon smiles at him, and messes his hair once again when Wonho stops the car. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Wonho nods, smiling. He clicks the button on his key and closes his car before heading towards the nearest convenience store.

“Now, when Minhyuk arrives, you’re going to tell us everything in detail.”

Wonho groans before walking inside.

 

The teacher sends Wonho and Kihyun an email saying they’ve got straight A+ and that they’re the chosen ones to perform at the talent show that would take place in two weeks.

Wonho sends Kihyun a text.

_“Did you see the teacher’s email?”_

_“Yessssss!!”_

The reply comes faster than Wonho expected. He lies on his bed, already smiling to his phone.

_“We have to perform for the entire college in two weeks. How do you feel about that?”_

_“I would have been nervous if I had to do it alone.”_

Wonho lets out the air he’s been holding _. I’m not nervous because I’m with you_ , those are the words that Kihyun seemed to be implying.

 _“I guess we’re going to have to still practise then.”_  He types, already hating himself for how packed his schedule is going to be from now on. Not only he has to kept with the dance practices but he also has to study for the exams.

 _“Yeah. I’m going to end up failing everything >_<_”

Wonho laughs softly. 

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make it.”_

_“Thank you. You too!_   <3 _”_

He sets up for a meeting with Hyungwon to study. They were supposed to bring Minhyuk in as well, but he was too loud and would only distract them, so they suggest him studying with Changkyun and Sunyoung instead, since they all had the same major. Minhyuk kinda bought the lame excuse, so now it was just the two of them, Hyungwon sitting on his chair in front of the desk while Wonho studied on the bed.

Hyungwon’s dorm is exactly just like him. Everything is neat and there’s not much stuff around, like in Minhyuk’s, except for some posters plastered on the wall and some cds on his shelf. He also has a single room, like Minhyuk.

“Do you wanna sleep over?” Hyungwon asks, turning around to look at Wonho. “It’s already late and I’m tired. We could grab some dinner, watch something and wake up early tomorrow to keep studying?”

Honestly, Wonho hates studying early in the morning, but he is also very tired, so he just agrees.

What Wonho doesn’t expect on his way to the dorm’s kitchen to grab some food is to find Kihyun sitting there, alone, who stares at him while he’s holding onto Hyungwon’s shoulder, laughing at some lame joke he has said.

He smiles at him, waving his hand, and Kihyun waves back at him, but there’s something in his eyes that Wonho cannot pinpoint.

He and Hyungwon grab some spicy chicken with rice for dinner and eat in the canteen before going back to his room.

“Your boyfriend was jealous.” Hyungwon says, when they’ve come back, turning on the TV .

“What?” Wonho says, looking at him. Kihyun? Jealous? Of Hyungwon? “You have to be kidding.”

“Well, he didn’t seem so happy to see you clinging onto me like a koala. You should tell him I’m more straight than an spahguetti.”

“You know spahguettis are straight until they get hot and wet right?”

Hyungwon’s jaw almost touches the floor.

“You’re the worst!” he says, but ends up laughing at Wonho’s joke. “Whatever, just tell him I’m your friend and I don’t have feelings for you like that. Neither do you, I guess.”

“You guess well.” Wonho rolls eyes, and ponders whether he should text Kihyun or not.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” he types down after staring at his screen for a while.

“ _Yeah, why?_ ”

“ _Nothing, I just thought you seemed a bit off back at the canteen. Must have been my imagination_.”

“ _Probably._ ”

“ _You know Hyungwon is just a friend right? We’re in the same class and he’s really caring and nice, but I honestly have 0 feelings for him. He’s just soft and I’m clingy with my friends._ ”

Honestly Wonho isn’t sure why he has to explain himself and even more over such dumb, meaningless action, but he wants to reassure Kihyun nevertheless.

 _You’re stupid_ , he thinks.

“ _I know_.”

Wonho stares at Kihyun’s dry answer, sighing.

“ _Do you wanna practice tomorrow? I have some free time._ ”

Wonho chuckles a bit before replying yes. Now, that’s the kind of answer he likes receiving from him.

 

 

The dance practices go better than ever, Wonho finds himself enjoying the time he spends with Kihyun more than ever – sometimes they even go out to grab something to eat, something they’ve never done before. Kihyun bought him ramyun one day, and that made Wonho’s heart melt. They don’t kiss again, though.

In the blink of an eye, Kihyun and Wonho are already waiting to get on stage, ready to perform in front of almost the whole college.

“Oh my God.” Wonho says, seeing the crowd. “I think I’m going to faint, I can’t do this.”

“Listen,” Kihyun, just like the last time, puts his hands on Wonho’s shoulder, this time grabbing his chin with one, too. “It’s going to be okay. We already got our A+, so just relax and do the dance like we’ve been doing these days. You’re gonna do great.”

“Thank you.” Wonho replies, feeling all shy at the sudden closeness. “You’re great, too.”

Kihyun chuckles before pushing Wonho upstairs, towards the stage, where the lights have already been turned off.

They dance smoothly, just like always, and the public seem to love their performance strongly.

Everyone is cheering for them, and Wonho’s heart swells while looking at Kihyun. His smile is so bright that he’s sure the sun has to be ashamed, and the way his eyes sparkle with happiness make Wonho feel a warmth inside he’s never felt before. He would love to see Kihyun like that everyday, if he could.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk give him a huge hug when he walks off stage, and keep praising him for minutes.

“This is my best friend everyone!” Minhyuk exclaims, and Wonho hits him in the shoulder, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh my god, shut up.” He says, hiding his face behind Hyungwon.

“Should we go celebrate?” Minhyuk proposes, and Wonho makes a face.

“I…promised Kihyun we would go celebrate...”

“Oh, then he can join us, there’s no prob-”

“…Alone.”

Minhyuk’s face turns into a perfect ‘o’ and Hyungwon laughs softly.

“Well, you already know my thoughts on this.” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon slaps him in the head.

“Yah, let the kid be happy.” He says, scolding him. “If everything turns out bad then I’m allowing you to say ‘I told you so’ just once, but for now we are going to be supportive and loving of our baby, okay?”

“Excuse me?” Wonho says, laughing. “Am I your son?”

“Kind of.” Minhyuk says, smiling too, but Wonho notices it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Wonho is really happy he’s got those two as his friends, and is experimenting some kind of happiness he hasn’t felt before in his life.  _He doesn’t feel alone._

 

The way to the bar takes place in silence, but it doesn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. His arm would brush off Kihyun’s lightly whenever they walked and he feels at ease.

Or at least he does until Kihyun orders two bottles of soju and four beers.

“I…I think you went a bit overboard.” Wonho says, biting his lower lip. He’s never really drank before. “I can’t really drink. I never drank before besides 3 or 4 beers.”

“Woa, really? I thought you had. I guess, like everyone else.” Kihyun looks at him as if he was the purest soul he’s ever met. “You’re so cute.”

“Don’t say things like that.” Wonho takes a sip of the beer, the bitter taste making him wrinkle his face.

“Have you ever mixed shots of soju with beer?” Kihyun asks, already pouring down two.

“Are you intending to kill me?” Wonho says, laughing. He’s honestly scared at how the night will end.

“Or maybe I’m trying to get you laid.”  Kihyun says, handing the shot at Wonho, and laughing right after. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Relax, I would never do that, even less to you.”

Wonho doesn’t know what to think of that.

Four shots later, though, Kihyun’s cheeks already have a pretty shade of pink and he’s resting his head on Wonho’s lap, looking at him from below and the only thing Wonho can think of is kissing him.

“Your nose is so cute.” He says, and it sounds so tipsy that it makes Wonho laugh. Not that he’s less drunk, though. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute!” he exclaims, shaking his head. “I’m handsome.”

“You really are.” Kihyun murmurs, and Wonho tenses when he inserts a hand inside his shirt, caressing the soft skin of his hip. “So, so handsome.”

“You’re drunk.” Wonho says, looking down at him.

“But I mean it.”

When Kihyun gets up from Wonho’s lap, he’s closer to his face than he had thought of, so their faces are inches away, while his hand is still warm against Wonho’s hips. He feels the skin burning right where Kihyun is touching him.

Wonho licks his lips, already anticipating the kiss, but it doesn’t come. He realizes then, they’re still in a public place.

“Do you wanna come over to my dorm after this?” Kihyun says, taking down another shot. They have like 4 more left to go.

“Kihyun, you share your dorm.” Wonho remarks.

“Fuck.” Kihyun seems to be suddenly really annoyed about that. “You’re right. And my roommate is probably there fucking with her girlfriend while I’m not there.”

“So it was really your roommate’s girlfriend that day.” Wonho mutters, but Kihyun still hears him.

“Yeah, it was. I kind of expected you not to believe me after what you have probably heard about me so-”

“Kihyun.” Wonho interrupts him, taking another shot before talking. “Do you wanna come over to my house? I live alone.”

Kihyun stares at him, taking another shot as well.

“Yes.” He says, and it comes out as rather choked. “Yes.”

 

By the time they have reached Wonho’s apartment on a taxi, Kihyun has already fallen asleep. Wonho should be angry, but he couldn’t be angry at how cute Kihyun is sleeping on his shoulder, making soft snoring noises. He throws the guy over his back and pays the taxi driver, something that he’s not sure of how he manages, because his vision is blurry and he’s also very much drunk.

Being careful not to trip or let Kihyun fall, he reaches his studio and throws the guy on his bed, undressing him to put him on an old Wonho’s shirt before he does the same. He lies next to Kihyun and sleeps next to him, feeling the other’s breath against his neck.

Even in his drunken state, Wonho thinks that this is how home must feel like.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Wonho sees when he opens his eyes is Kihyun’s nose. He has to blink twice before getting adjusted to the light coming through the window, and a little smile spreads through his lips at the sight.

Kihyun’s sleeping right next to him, with their legs tangled and noses barely touching. He’s snoring, too, and Wonho laughs.

“So cute.” He murmurs, running his index finger through Kihyun’s hair. The colour has faded so much that it looks almost pink now. It suits him a lot, too. Wonho thinks at this point he would see Kihyun beautiful even with a bag on his head.

“Shut up.” Kihyun murmurs, snuggling closer against Wonho’s chest. His heart does a thing. “You’re cuter. And I’m also dead.”

“I’ll bring you some water.” Wonho says, moving in order to get to the kitchen.

“Noooo.” Kihyun pouts, holding Wonho by the waist. “Stay here with me, please.”

Wonho is completely unable to say no, and just crawls back into Kihyun’s arms.

They stay together in bed for a while longer, Kihyun’s falls asleep again, snuggling against Wonho, and he follows him shortly after.

When he wakes up again, Kihyun isn’t there, and he scratches the back of his head, confused.

Getting up, he walks up to the bathroom, and spots Kihyun in the kitchen.

“Oh.” He says. He feels some kind of relief, somehow. “You’re here.”

“Sorry, I wanted to make you some…breakfast? Lunch? I don’t even know what time it is but I thought you would want to eat something. When I woke up you were so cute sleeping I didn’t want to wake you up, but my throat was dying.”

“Mine too.” Wonho walks inside and grabs a glass of water, drinking it in less than a second. “Woah, that felt nice.”

“I made ramyun. I didn’t know what else to make and I kinda know you like ramyun so…”

“Oh my god.” Wonho sits in one of the chairs, putting a hand on his chest. “Are you for real? My dream partner was someone who would be good at cooking me ramyun.”

Kihyun laughs, but Wonho notices he’s flustered.

“It’s not like it’s that hard.” He says, shrugging. “I can cook well – more or less.”

“This is some high quality content I have here, then.” Wonho winks at him, before heading out to the toilet to pee.

Although he pretends he’s strong in front of Kihyun, the real truth is that he’s actually dying inside. His heart is pounding hard in his chest and his mind is dizzy. Having Kihyun like this is driving him crazy.

When he walks out, wearing his heart on his sleeve, he sees Kihyun sitting in one of the chairs, with his somewhat pinkish hair disheveled and only wearing the shirt that Wonho put on him last night, revealing his soft thighs.

“You’re staring again.” Kihyun says, smiling before stuffing a handful of ramyun in his mouth.

“Sorry.” He replies, sitting next to him, trying out the ramyun. “Holy shit, this is so good.”

“Is it?” Kihyun’s face lightens up. “I added some other ingredients to make it tastier. I’m glad you like it!”

“Yeah, I like it a lot.”

“And me?”

Wonho’s hands freezes in the air, the ramyun falling from the chopsticks.

“Do you like me too?”

Kihyun approaches him slowly, bringing Wonho’s hand down to leave the chopsticks in the table and grabs him by the collar to turn him around.

“Because I like you.”

With that, Kihyun pulls Wonho into a kiss, tasting the bitter, chilli taste of the ramyun and the sweeteness of Wonho’s own taste.

There is a moan that escapes past Kihyun’s lips that doesn’t go unnoticed for Wonho, and it goes straight to the bulge forming in his pants.

He lifts Kihyun to sit him on the table, letting him put his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. The friction between their groins becomes too much, both of them only wearing a shirt and the underwear.

He gasps when Kihyun takes out his shirt, leaving him with only with the underwear and his chest exposed to the other’s hands.

“I think I’m a little bit head over heels for your body.” Kihyun mutters, pressing his lips against Wonho’s neck, making him moan, too.

“I-I want your shirt out too.”

Kihyun complies. He takes off his shirt and pulls Wonho against him, so that both of their chests are touching. Every single contact against Kihyun’s skin burns and he can feel his blood rushing downwards.

“I’m too hard.” Kihyun moans, rolling his hips against Wonho’s.

He’s hard, too. Not stopping the movement, he comes, rubbing his clothed member against Kihyun’s, and he comes too.

Although it may look lame for other people, for Wonho it doesn’t feel like it.

On the other hand, he’s completely sweaty, forehead against Kihyun’s, breathing heavily and his underwear is a mess. His heart is too.

“You’re cute.” Kihyun says, giving him a peck.

 

 

When Kihyun leaves, Wonho takes a shower. He throws the sticky underwear into the washing machine first and then head towards the warm water. He can’t help but smile, sitting in the shower plate.

He can still feel Kihyun’s touch lingering on his skin, feeling the heat building up inside him at the thought. He’s not really sure where he and Kihyun stand, but he’s willing to go slow and find out, eventually.

After the shower, he sees the blinking light on his phone telling him he’s got new messages.

There’s one of Kihyun, which is just a bunch of hearts (enough to make Wonho smile), and other of Minhyuk telling him to move his ass and meet them at Hyungwon’s dorm. He’s bought a new videogame, apparently, and they want to try it out together.

Since he’s got nothing else to do, he decides to go. Putting on new, fresh clothes (and underwear), he grabs his car keys and drives towards the college dorm.

The first thing he notices when he enters the building is the big sign in the lift that says ‘out of service’, and the thought that Hyungwon lived in the 6th floor suddenly pops up in his mind.

“Amazing.”

He sends a text to Minhyuk, begging him to have a cold drink ready for when he arrives, since he would probably be about to pass out.

The cold soda that Minhyuk hands him when he enters Hyungwon’s room is the most lifesaver thing Wonho has ever encountered.

He thanks Minhyuk and sits on the floor with a cushion under his butt, already used to this.

“How was the party with Kihyun last night?” Hyungwon asks, giving Wonho the other joystick to play.

“Fine.” Wonho shrugs. “He got too drunk and fell asleep on me on the drive home.”

Hyungwon laughs.

“There it goes the hot night of fucking.” He hits Hyungwon in the waist and looks at Minhyuk, who seems to be really off.

Wonho frowns, but Minhyuk reassures him it’s nothing, that he’s just tired. Wonho has to believe it.

3 hours into the game and Hyungwon has already lost it, demanding he won’t play anymore with Minhyuk, who turns out to be an ace.

“He can’t be this good??” he yells, turning around to look at Wonho, who laughs.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “He spent most of his teenage years playing videogames. He’s an overwatch professional now.”

“I’m not a professional!” Minhyuk exclaims, laughing, but it turns into a shriek when Hyungwon hits him with the pillow, trying to choke him.

They order pizza for dinner, and while they wait for it to arrive, Wonho can’t keep it to himself anymore.

“I think I have something going on with Kihyun.” He says, out of the blue. The two of them look at him as if they knew everything already. “I mean…I like him.”

“Well, if you’re sure about this then, I’m just really happy about you.” Hyungwon pats his thigh, his chubby lips curving into a smile.

“I-” Minhyuk bites his lower lip, sighing. “I guess I’m okay with it too.”

“But you’re not.”

“…”

“Minhyuk.” Wonho rubs his eyes, tired. “Just spill it out.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon, who raises his hands saying ‘I have nothing to do here’.

“Do you like me?” Wonho asks.

Silence.

Wonho’s body turns tense after a few seconds, scared of what he’s going to hear, but Minhyuk is looking at him as if he has just said the most stupid thing ever and bursts out laughing.

“What?! No!” He says, wiping away fake tears from his eyes. “What the fuck, I’ve known you since we were like 10, I wouldn’t even touch you with a 20 meters-long stick.”

“So mean.” Wonho rolls his eyes, folding his knees to put his chin on them. “So what is it about?”

Minhyuk sighs and avoids looking straight at Wonho.

“Listen…I’ve known Kihyun since last year. I mean – everyone knows him, but I knew him here in the dorms and I kind of had a crush on him.”

Wonho doesn’t like where things seem to be going. He wants to get up and leave.

But he stays.

“So…I told him. But then he just…led me on, you know? He made me think we could have something but then he just sent me off.” Minhyuk scratches the back of his head, closing his eyes. “I’m just scared he’ll do the same for you.”

“I-” Wonho feels as if he couldn’t breathe. “I have to leave.”

“Wonho…” Minhyuk starts, but he shakes his head no. Hyungwon is also looking at him, full of worry.

He leaves Hyungwon’s dorm as fast as he can, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

He feels completely deceived.

 

******

Kihyun notices Wonho is avoiding him.

It’s not hard, really. They would talk a lot during the day and sometimes meet after class if their schedules allowed it, but now Wonho barely replied to his texts and skipped out of class early so he wouldn’t have to see him.

He avoids Hyungwon and Minhyuk too; all he wants to do is spend his time alone. He goes to class, goes back to his house to eat whatever is on the fridge and slumps on the bed, sometimes opening his notes to study too. That has become his routine in the past week.

That and the huge amount of ramyun packs that are piling up in his kitchen. His stomach screams for something healthier, but he just can’t bring himself to do it.

He’s confused, annoyed and sad.

There’s a knock on his door that Wonho almost doesn’t notice, since he was almost falling asleep, with his notes sprawled across the bed.

He opens quickly, without thinking, only to find Kihyun standing there.

“H-hello.” He says, cursing internally. He should have looked through the peephole first.

“You’re avoiding me.” Kihyun claims, entering the house before Wonho can close the door in his face. “And don’t try to tell me you’re not.”

Wonho closes the door behind him, defeated.

“Sorry, I’m…tired these days. I might be sick.”

“Liar.” Kihyun spits.

He seems angry, and Wonho is shocked. He’s never seen this side of him before.

“I talked to Hyungwon.” Kihyun continues, his eyes sparkling with anger. “He said you’re doing just fine, but that it would be better if I came to talk to you. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“Is it because of what we did last time? Are you embarrassed so you’re running away? Because-”

“It has nothing to do with that.” Wonho throws himself in the couch, putting both of his hands on his face.

He has wanted to avoid the confrontation at all costs, but he should have known better that it was impossible to avoid.

“Then?” Kihyun sighs, somewhat exasperated. It probably has been really hard for him, too. “Did I do something wrong?”

Wonho thinks. Has Kihyun done something wrong? Besides being incredibly annoying at first, he somehow has always been caring for him, giving him his support and the times they spent together felt nothing like a lie. He remembers the way Kihyun was snuggling against his chest the day they both went out.

He feels his eyes watering again, not sure about what to do or what to think.

He reminds Minhyuk’s words, too.

“Wonho…” Kihyun sits right next to him, close enough for Wonho to feel nervous but not enough to touch him.

“Minhyuk told me you and he had…something going on last year. He said you led him on and played with his feelings. How can I trust you after my best friend told me this?”

Kihyun sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you before. The truth is…” Kihyun turns around to look at Wonho. He looks really tired, with heavy dark circles under his eyes. Wonho wonders if he hasn’t been getting any sleep at all. “Minhyuk is cute. He tried to approach me – like everyone does, apparently – and I thought he would be just like anyone else. But he wasn’t. You should know better than me about this. He’s extremely nice, sweet and caring, and when I noticed this I realized I couldn’t just do that to him. So I did what I’m best at: I run away.”

Wonho looks up, his eyes meeting Kihyun’s. There’s a lump on his throat that he can’t seem to be able to swallow.

“I know I should have done things other way. But I was scared I would hurt Minhyuk even more, so I just followed my own reputation and did that. I totally regret it, if you ask me about it. I should apologize properly to Minhyuk.”

“You should.” Wonho says, sighing.

“But Wonho,” Kihyun grabs his hands, making him look at his eyes. “It’s not like that with you. If I’m going to be honest, at first I thought you were just a brat – a really hot brat, if you ask me about it, I remember being in awe when I saw you that day at the party, but, after we were paired together for the dance, I started seeing new sides of you everyday, and I found myself liking each one of them. You are the most sweet, down-to-Earth and hardworking person I’ve ever met. I like you a lot, and I mean it.”

There’s something about the way Kihyun is looking at him that make Wonho not even be able to blink. His cheeks are flustered since he has been talking for a while already, but he seems nervous, so nervous that Wonho finds it endearing. He’s sure he cannot be lying about this, so he decides to just give in. For the first time in his life he decides to really open up to someone, and just spills out his feelings to Kihyun.

“I’m sorry.” He says, not breaking the eye contact. “I should have asked instead of running away, too.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun smiles, softly. “But who am I to judge you for that.”

“I like you too.”

It’s the first time he’s told Kihyun about how he feels, and he suddenly can’t hear anything but his heart beating.

“Good.” Kihyun says, bringing him closer and he’s smiling so much that it’s almost hard to kiss him.

*****

Kihyun asks Wonho to set up a meeting with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Something like a dinner, Kihyun had said, and now Wonho is preparing food for 4 people all by himself in his house. They always end up meeting there because it’s the biggest place (he should consider moving into the college dorm next year so they’d leave him alone for once).

Fort the first time he doesn’t cook ramyun, but instead makes a proper meal with rice, kimchi and meat.

The first one to arrive is Kihyun, who has brought some stolen food from the dorm’s kitchen (he asked Wonho to let him cook the next time, too) and is followed shortly after by Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who bring the drinks.

Minhyuk had been a bit reluctant at first to do this dinner with Kihyun, but Wonho convinced him. He told him Kihyun had a lot to say to him and that he had changed.

Wonho is pretty much sure Hyungwon is the one who dragged him there in the end.

“Woah.” Minhyuk exclaims, looking at the table in the kitchen. “That’s a lot of food. Wonho, did you cook this?”

He nods, making Minhyuk stare at him in surprise.

“How come we’ve been friends for 9 years and you never cooked for me before? This is infuriating.”

Wonho laughs, sitting in front of the table, next to Kihyun.

“Today is a special day, I guess.”

They start eating after that. Wonho is surprised at how good eaters they all are, because the dishes are empty in less than half an hour, and everyone is rubbing their tummies.

“This was incredibly good.” Kihyun says, holding Wonho’s hands underneath the table.

“For real, it was so good, I didn’t know you could cook something else besides ramyun.” Hyungwon adds, tilting his head.

Wonho replies something along the lines of ‘I eat other things besides ramyun’ and he earns three snorts at the same time.

Pretending to be offended, he suggests going to the other room, where the drinks and the games Minhyuk has brought are waiting.

“I’ve never…eaten food from the floor right after it has fallen.” Hyungwon says, drink on his hands.

They’ve decided to play the old ‘I’ve never’ game as a drinking game, but all the questions have been so typical that Wonho can feel his head dizzy already.

They all drink again, the bitter taste of the beer making Wonho shake his head afterwards.

“I don’t know why we keep buying beer. It tastes disgusting.” He says, and Minhyuk punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“You know nothing about life.”

Wonho had expected the atmosphere to be tenser, he had expected Minhyuk to not even talk to Kihyun, but everything seems just fine and they have even exchanged some words.

They move onto videogames afterwards. Minhyuk keeps winning, which irritates Hyungwon to no point, and they’re both yelling loudly, scaring Wonho that the neighbours would come to scold them.

When it’s about time to leave, Kihyun speaks up.

“Minhyuk.” He says, and Wonho feels nervous out of sudden. He hopes everything will turn out fine. “I know Wonho has probably told you about this already, but there’s a reason why I told him to set up this dinner.”

“Yeah, he told me.” Minhyuk’s face turns serious now, but Wonho can tell he’s not angry, which is a relief.

“I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about what happened.” Kihyun fidgets in place. “At first I thought you were going to be just another hook-up but then you seemed too good for just that…I felt you deserved better. I know this doesn’t excuse the way I acted, but I hope you know there was a reason behind it and that you can forgive me one day.”

Minhyuk’s face softens, and Hyungwon smiles, but tries to hide it quickly by looking down.

“You’re forgiven.” He says, shrugging. “The only thing that keeps me awake at nights is that Wonho and I have the same taste. Ugh.”

“Hey!” Wonho intervenes, pouting. “There’s nothing wrong with my taste.”

“Says the one who likes soap operas and weight lifting. You’re weird guy.”

“I like him, though.” Kihyun says, which makes Wonho blush like a tomato. “Just so you know that my intentions with him are totally real.”

“Good.” Minhyuk replies, and Hyungwon nods too. “Or else we both will chop off your dick.”

 

Wonho is surprised when Kihyun asks him out on a date. There shouldn’t be anything new into it, really, because they’ve spent a lot of time together already, but Wonho’s heart can’t seem to calm down while he’s dressing up. Lately, his heart has been suffering more than it has in his past 19 years and he’s going to have to sue Kihyun for that. Beating so fast all the time is probably not a good thing.

He settles down for his usual black pants, a grey t-shirt and his leather jacket, since at nights it’s usually colder. He has dyed his hair with some blue/green highlights, and he brushes it, keeping it soft and down. Kihyun’s hair is almost blonde now, but it still has a shade of orange that Wonho loves.

He arrives ten minutes earlier than the hour settled, too nervous to keep himself at home any longer, and waits for Kihyun, who arrives on time.

Wonho’s heart skips a beat, not for the very first time since he has met Kihyun. His hair is a little bit parted and his eyes have eyeliner, something that may or may not drive Wonho a bit crazy. Kihyun is so beautiful that it’s too much for him to handle.

“Woah, you look really handsome.” Kihyun says, running his fingers through Wonho’s hair. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how gorgeous you are.”

“Look who’s talking.” Wonho replies, all shy. He’s still not used to this and wonders if he will ever be.

The film they’ve bought tickets to is a very lame science-fi movie that Wonho doesn’t even pay attention to, too busy looking from the corner of his eye at Kihyun. Wonho wonders if that is what love feels like, the way his whole being reacts and feels while looking at Kihyun. He wants to keep him by his side, share all the good and the bad things together and make him happy.

Kihyun scolds him later for having wasted the money of the ticket to look at him, to which Wonho replies he has done the same, and Kihyun murmurs something that Wonho doesn’t understand but he sees the blush in his cheeks.

They go to dinner after that, buying some food at a convenience store and eating it right there, in one of the tables outside.

Kihyun is only wearing a t-shirt and he’s starting to feel cold, getting goosebumps.

“Here, have my jacket.” Wonho says, already taking it off.

“You’ll be cold yourself.” Kihyun replies, pouting.

Wonho does what anyone would do at that moment: he kisses the pout away from Kihyun’s mouth, giving him the jacket as well.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got more muscles than you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Kihyun replies, and Wonho notices he’s flustered.

“Whatever.”

On their way back home, Kihyun holds Wonho’s hands, and it feels just right.

They were supposed to go to Wonho’s and drive Kihyun to the college dorms, but he asked if he could stay over that night, and Wonho would never say no to that.

When they enter his apartment, he’s so nervous he thinks he could faint, anticipating the night between he and Kihyun.

They put on their pajamas – Wonho’s baggy shirts, like last time – and brush their teeth together. Thankfully Wonho had some spare toothbrush to share, and Kihyun puts it next to his. Wonho likes the sight of their toothbrushes together, it looks endearing domestic.

“Let’s go to bed?” Kihyun asks, batting his eyelashes at him.

Wonho nods, swallowing the lump on his throat.

However, the thing he has expected to happen, never comes.

He kisses Kihyun once they’re tucked inside the bed sheets, snuggling together and with their foreheads pressed. The kiss turns out really slow, the touch against Kihyun’s lips being a mere brush each time, and their noses touch each other too.

Wonho wonders if Kihyun can hear his heart beating.

He tries to deepen the kiss, but Kihyun softly pushes away and presses his head against his chest, closing his eyes.

Wonho closes his eyes, too, but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

 

******

 

The thing is, Wonho is horny. To put it simply into words, he’s wants Kihyun to shove him down into the matress and fuck him, but he’s getting none of that, so he’s frustrated and moody.

After two weeks of going on dates, Wonho doesn’t know what else to do for Kihyun to reply to his indecent proposals. However, he gets turned down each time, even if Kihyun doesn’t say it directly.

He starts to become self-conscious again and wonders if Kihyun isn’t attracted like that to him anymore – he’s been so eager to do _things_ to him on their first days together that now the lack of response is driving him crazy.

So he asks him, without further meditation.

“Do you not like me?” he says one day when they’re both sitting at the couch, trying to study for their upcoming exams.

“What?” Kihyun looks at him as if Wonho has just said the most stupid thing in the whole world. “What are you saying?”

“I mean,” Wonho leaves the notebooks on the table, and turns around to look at Kihyun. “I’m horny. That’s it, and I’ve been trying to get banged since basically that day in the dance room where we danced shirtless, but all I’ve gotten is some dry humping that feels like months ago.”

Kihyun looks at him, at a loss for words.

“So, I’m asking if you do not like me like that.”

“I-” Kihyun seems torn between laughing and trying to be serious. “I just wanted to take things slow. I didn’t want you to think I was doing all of this because of my reputation. I didn’t think it would seem as if I don’t want you.”

“It did, a bit, I guess.” Wonho feels bad now. He’s been keen too on the ‘taking things slow’ but now he was half hard everyday he spent with Kihyun. “I’m just too self-conscious sometimes and I tend to overthink a lot, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kihyun throws his notebooks away to, crawling up to him. “It’s my fault too. I’m dying to…what did you say earlier? To bang you?”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Wonho hides his face in his hands, in embarrassment.

“I thought you’d be more the romantic type, you know?” Kihyun laughs, and grabs Wonho’s hands. “I want to do it with you too. Do you wanna go out later? It’s still 5pm, we could go out for an ice cream and a walk, if you want.”

“Sure.” Wonho replies, but his mind is already wandering through forbidden paths. He knows what Kihyun meant, to go for a walk, to come back home, to have sex. He’s suddenly really nervous about it.

“If you’re not ready yet we can wait.” Kihyun adds, lying back again on the couch. “Your face has turned ten shades paler.”

“I want to.” Wonho insists. “I’m just really nervous, I really don’t know why.”

“Is it your first time?”

Wonho shakes his head no.

“I had a…friend, I guess, back then in high school. It only lasted like two months, but we did have sex. It was kinda bad, though.”

“I see.” Kihyun nods. “I have done it too, I guess you know this already, but I’ve probably done it with much less people than you think I have.”

Wonho laughs, but he’s actually very curious about everything related to Kihyun. He’s learnt almost everything that people know about him isn’t really the truth, and that the comments of him being a fuck boy aren’t based really on anything besides him flirting with many people around here and there. Looks like since he was popular, going around saying you’ve fucked him, even if it was a lie, already gave you a status in that college.

“It’s not like I think you’ve done it with 100 people.” Wonho replies, rolling his eyes.

“Woah, really?” Kihyun opens his eyes a lot, exaggerating his words. “It’s been 200, though.”

“You’d wish.”

“Not really.” Kihyun laughs. “Anyways, it’s only really been 3 people. And one in high school.”

“Oh.” Wonho was expecting at least 10. “That’s kinda surprising.”

“I know. Completely destroys my image right?” There’s something in Kihyun’s eyes that Wonho notices, something that resembles to a type of sadness that Wonho knows very well. “I was like this in high school, too. Everyone wanted to be close to me because I was ‘’cool’’ and ‘’popular’’ and that would make them popular too, but actually I was very alone all the time. You’ve the first person I’ve ever really had a friendship – a relationship even, with. I’ve never had friends before.”

Wonho understands very well.

“I had Minhyuk.” He says, using his feet to caress Kihyun’s own. “But I would never tell him how I felt because you’ve seen him, right? He’s always so bright and so happy that I didn’t want to ruin that for him, so I would keep everything bottled up inside me.”

“So you were alone too, just like me.” Kihyun’s eyes are fixed on his feet. “I’m really happy I met you, though.”

“Me too.” Wonho replies, sincerely. “Also I hope you know Hyungwon and Minhyuk are your friends too. Actually, Hyungwon asked me for your number the other day.”

“I know, he talked to me.” Kihyun laughs softly. “They’re really nice.”

“They are indeed. I met Hyungwon this year but he has helped me a lot too. He has made me see that I don’t have to keep everything to myself and I should trust them both more. They are always willing to listen.”

“So sweet.” Kihyun says and stretches his arms. “Minhyuk is kinda obnoxious at times, he’s too loud for me, but Hyungwon seems to be just ideal. I hope we can get along better too.”

Wonho laughs at that. Turns out that, after many days of doing some meeting ups, Minhyuk and Kihyun were like oil and water, and Hyungwon and him would watch them fight over the pettiest things all the time.

“I hope you don’t ever feel alone again with me.” Wonho says, but it turns out with such a low voice that he wonders if Kihyun has even heard him.

“Me too.” Kihyun replies and smiles brightly at him.

 

Wonho orders a chocolate ice cream while Kihyun asks for a cheesecake one, which makes Wonho express his disagreement. He’s not really fond of the berries.

They walk hand in hand across one of the streets near Wonho’s apartment. It’s a quiet neighbourhood, with many convenience stores and local, little shops. It’s at 15 minutes by car from college, but Wonho doesn’t really mind. He enjoys driving, although he has to leave his house really early to avoid the traffic.

They go back shortly after, both too eager to wait any longer.

Kihyun pushes Wonho against the wall right after he has closed the door.

“I like you a lot.” Kihyun says, against Wonho’s lips.

“Me too.”

They kiss slowly at first, just a mere brush of their lips, until Wonho pulls Kihyun closer against him, opening his mouth more, letting the other’s tongue enter. They both moan softly when their tongues meet, the kiss turning more heated and intense with each movement.

It’s no long after that they’re both panting hard, sweating, and Wonho takes off his shirt, throwing it God knows where.

“Your body drives me crazy.” Kihyun says, moving his lips onto Wonho’s neck, sucking lightly the soft skin there.

Kihyun stares at Wonho’s body for a while longer; from his neck, his broad shoulders, his well-built chest, his abs. He knows Wonho has worked hard for this and he’s happy if he’s happy too.

“So, so beautiful.”

Kihyun moves down, his tongue running along Wonho’s chest, and nibbles softly his right nipple.

“Fuck.” Wonho moans, covering his mouth with his hands. He wasn’t expecting to like it _that_ much.

Even though he’s had sex before, nothing has ever felt like how it feels Kihyun, so everything feels new and exciting.

The way his nipples are glistening with saliva after Kihyun has had their way with them goes straight to Wonho’s cock.

“Take off your shirt too.” He says – pleads, even.

Kihyun quickly takes off the annoying clothing and pushes himself hard against Wonho, bringing him into a heavy make out session while their bare chests are touching.

He feels the increasing pressure in his pants and all the sexual frustration he’s been building up these past months suddenly seems very present.

“Let’s go to your bed.” Kihyun proposes, grabbing Wonho’s hand, but instead he lifts him up in the air, earning a little scream from Kihyun’s lips before he’s wrapping his legs around his waist and leaving kisses and bites all over his neck.

He puts Kihyun gently on the bed, lying above him and cupping his cheeks to kiss him properly. When they part to breath, he notices Kihyun’s lips are swollen and shiny, and knows probably he looks like that too.

“Let me take off your pants.” Kihyun says, moving his hands to Wonho’s butt. “Is it okay?”

“Yes.” Wonho replies, busy with kissing Kihyun’s neck. He leaves a hickey, which makes Kihyun moan, before he switches their positions and straddles Wonho with his legs, unzipping his pant.

He doesn’t say anything about how hard Wonho is, but the way his eyes seem to darken while looking at him is enough for Wonho to feel as if he was about to explode.

“Let me take yours off too.” He asks, trying to move, but Kihyun holds him down.

_Oh_ , he thinks. Maybe he’s into that after all.

“One thing at a time, baby.” Kihyun replies, and brings his mouth against Wonho’s thighs, kissing and licking the soft skin there. His hands wander along the hips, lightly scratching the hipbones, making Wonho squirm underneath his touch, panting hard.

He draws his mouth closer to the very obvious bulge in Wonho’s underwear, licking over the fabric.

“Ah.” Wonho moans, his breathing becoming heavier each second. “Please.”

“Is it okay if I take them off?” Kihyun asks, and Wonho’s heart warms at the way Kihyun is so caring and so sweet to him. Although he’d be okay if Kihyun just ripped all of his clothes there, the fact that he’s being so thoughtful makes him like him even more.

Wonho nods, eagerly, and has to swallow another moan when his cock is finally freed. It’s hard and stuck against his stomach, already leaking pre-cum.

Kihyun stands up a bit, to look properly at him.

“You’re seriously so beautiful, I don’t know what to do with myself whenever I see you.” He says, biting his lower lip. “But for now I’m gonna suck you off.”

Wonho doesn’t have time to laugh because Kihyun’s mouth is already surrounding his member and _fuck_ , it feels so hot and wet that Wonho is about to lose his mind. He’s not sure he can last long.

Kihyun licks all over his member a few times before taking it inside his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down, taking it as much as he can before he gags.

Wonho’s hands get lost inside the strands of Kihyun’s hair, guiding him slowly into taking his cock, and the simple gesture makes Kihyun moan, sending vibrations all over Wonho’s body.

“Fuck.” He moans, closing his eyes, but opens it right after. The sight of Kihyun between his legs, with his cock inside his mouth is too pretty not to look at. “Fuck I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Hold on there, baby.” Kihyun replies, sitting up and cleaning away all the saliva dripping from his mouth. “You have lube, right?”

“Yeah, in the first drawer.”

Kihyun grabs the bottle of lube and goes back into the bed, where Wonho is looking at him – all naked and flustered, and his heart does things he never knew it could.

“I’m going to prep you.” He says. “I’m going to do it slow so it won’t hurt you much, alright? Even if then you still feel it hurts too much we can stop and do other things too.”

“Don’t worry.” Wonho replies. “I’ve kinda been…touching myself a little bit these days.”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know I was dating such a dirty boy.”

“You wouldn’t even spare me a glance and I was very needed.” Wonho replies, pouting. “So I think it will be fine.”

“I can’t believe.” Kihyun chuckles, pouring lube onto his hand and opening Wonho’s legs. “I should punish you for being like this.”

Wonho’s stomach sinks. The thought of Kihyun punishing him seemed more appealing than he would have ever expected.

“But for now I’m just gonna open you up very good for me.”

Wonho realizes that Kihyun has a way with words, because he’s become a mess by thinking of what is about to happen before Kihyun has even touched him.

The lube is cold against his entrance, makes Wonho squirm and close his legs, but Kihyun softly separates them again, lowering down his head to be at the same level. He licks Wonho’s inner thighs and the base of his cock before inserting one finger, that goes in smoothly.

Wonho pants at the sudden intrusion, but it’s nothing he hasn’t taken before. Usually when he had done this before he would put two fingers inside.

“Such a good boy for me.” Kihyun mutters, running his tongue along the head of his member, as if it was a lollipop. “You’re taking my fingers so good.”

He pushes in another member after pouring down more lube into the fingers and Wonho’s hole, and stretches it slowly but steadly, making scissor movements and pushing them in and out.

“Will you take three for me?” he asks, leaving kisses all over Wonho’s tummy.

“Yes.” He replies, and it comes out as a chuckled moan because Kihyun is nibbling on his nipple again, right before he pushes in the third finger.

Wonho sees stars behind his eyelids when Kihyun hits a certain spot inside him and he’s really trying so hard not to come right now that he’s not really sure how.

“I’m going to take them out now.” Kihyun says, after a while longer. “Are you ready?”

Wonho nods and leaves his haze for a moment to help Kihyun take off his pants. He’s not really sure how they haven’t exploded yet because Kihyun is so, _so_ hard.

He jacks off his pants along with his underwear, finally freeing Kihyun’s member too. He can hear Kihyun moan in relief, which turns into a choked one when Wonho’s mouth is all over it too.

“Jesus fuck.” Kihyun says. He’s standing on his knees, while Wonho is on all fours taking all of his cock inside his mouth. “ _Wonho_.”

The way Kihyun squirms and moans underneath him makes Wonho feel some kind of power he’s never felt before – and as much as he would love for Kihyun to pin him down and fuck him senseless, he wants to try it the other way around too.

“Come here, baby.” Kihyun says, bringing Wonho up to kiss him again. “Or I’m going to come, too.”

While kissing, Kihyun pushes Wonho down softly into the mattress, and opens his legs to place between them, aligning his cock against his entrance after rolling on a condom.

“I’m going to go slow.” He says, pushing it lightly. Wonho closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. “I promise you it’s going to feel so good.”

He pushes in a bit more, until the head of his cock is already inside.

“Don’t stop.” Wonho pleads. It hurts but it’s bearable and he wants to be completely filled up.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Kihyun claims, bowing down his head to kiss Wonho while he pushes down his hips further, his cock going completely inside Wonho’s hole.

They both moan into the kiss, and Kihyun closes his eyes hard, trying to prevent himself from reaching his orgasm already.

“It’s so hard not to come already when you’re so tight and so beautiful for me.” He says, and Wonho thinks he’s blushing but he’s not sure because all his body feels on fire.

“Please, fuck me.”

Kihyun laughs softly against his lips before starting to move his hips, first slowly then faster, speeding up the pace until they’re both panting hard, the dirty sounds filling up the room.

Wonho feels completely dizzy, his mind is blank with the pleasure Kihyun is giving him and the sight of him above him, with his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, his lips parted moaning Wonho’s name, his cock going in and out of Wonho. It’s too much for him to handle.

Kihyun must probably realize this, because he pours some lube into his hand without stopping moving his hips and grabs Wonho’s member, pumping it smoothly thanks to the sticky substance and it’s shortly after that Wonho is screaming Kihyun’s name out loud and coming all over his stomach and Kihyun’s own body, who comes right after him, Wonho’s name spilling past his lips.

He falls atop of him, tired and worn out, and Wonho hugs him, not really caring about his cum in between them.

He grabs Kihyun’s chin to turn his face and give him a short peck.

After cleaning up, Kihyun snuggles again against Wonho’s chest, it seems as if it has become his favourite place now, and Wonho embraces him very gladly.

Instead of sleeping, Kihyun kisses him again, and it turns out much eager than what Wonho was expecting.

“Look at you.” He says, laughing, but he’s feeling his member growing hard again. “You rejected me for so long and now you’re insatiable?”

“Shut up.” Kihyun utters, ashamed, but he doesn’t stop.

He gets on top of Wonho and starts kissing him, hungrily. Wonho notices how Kihyun is hard again too.

“I want to ride you.” He says, out of sudden, and Wonho stares at him, swallowing hard. “Prep me please?”

******

 

Kihyun is on the verge of panicking and Wonho doesn’t know what else to do to calm him down.

They’re on finals weeks, and the exam of the class they both share is around the corner – in two days –  but Kihyun doesn’t seem to be able to understand anything about it. He’s scared he’s going to fail again.

“I won’t say I regret having to retake this subject this year because it led me to you but…for fuck’s sake I really don’t wanna have to retake it again.” He cries, rolling on Wonho’s couch.

He and Hyungwon have been trying for a whole week to explain him the whole subject, but it seemed futile.

“It’s really not that hard.” Wonho says, caressing Kihyun’s hair while Hyungwon nods from the chair. “You just have that idea and your mind won’t let you think otherwise but believe me, once you understand the basic stuff the rest is really easy.”

“I can’t believe you get straight As in almost everything and you fail this.”

“I’m just really bad at numbers.” Kihyun pouts, and Wonho refrains himself from kissing him, since they’re in front of Hyungwon.

“I’ve noticed.” Wonho laughs, earning a punch on the shoulder from Kihyun. “Oh, by the way, Hyungwon, have you heard anything about Minhyuk? I’ve been texting him but he’s not replying.”

“Oh, he has his phone turned off most of the times.” Hyungwon replies. “I only see him during lunch. Apparently he’s trying to save the whole semester in just one week.”

“Should I say I’m surprised?” Wonho rolls his eyes. Minhyuk has always been like this, but at the end he always managed to pass, or at least most of it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon trying to explain the whole thing again to Kihyun, and surprisingly enough he seems to finally understand a bit of it, probably thanks to Hyungwon, who is way better of a teacher than him.

At night, Hyungwon goes back to the college dorm and Wonho gives him a ride, while Kihyun stays at his home making dinner.

They usually only spend the weekends together, but since now it’s study time and Kihyun can help Wonho with almost all of their subjects too, they’re staying together these days.

Wonho stops by at the convenience store and buys cheesecake ice cream – Kihyun’s favourite, and gets a bit lost inside his thoughts on his way back to the studio.

It’s kind of weird how easily they have fit into each other, how everything seemed to fall into place like it was always supposed to be like this.

When he started college, he was extremely nervous and anxious, he just wanted the years to pass quickly so he could focus on his job and nothing else, and when he first met Kihyun those thoughts only grew stronger. Oh, how wrong he was.

He isn’t sure how it all happened or how he ended up so head over heels for him from one day to another, but suddenly the way Kihyun held his chin during the dance didn’t seem so wrong anymore and he enjoyed every second of it.

He also had Hyungwon and Minhyuk by his side, and he wouldn’t change them for anyone else. They all complemented each other perfectly.

When he finally walks inside his apartment, he can’t help but laugh a bit.

“Don’t laugh!” Kihyun says, putting the dinner on the table while Wonho stores the ice cream in the freezer. “It’s been a while and I know how much you like it. You’ve also been helping me a lot these days and being and incredible and supportive boyfriend, so I wanted to cook your favourite, unhealthy food for you.”

Wonho tugs him into a kiss before quickly sitting down, his stomach already growling at the sight of ramyun.

 

Later on that night, when they’re both seating on the little terrace Wonho has and they’re both eating the ice cream he bought earlier, Wonho realizes he really does feel at home with Kihyun.

“I love you.” He says, pouring his heart out.

He sees Kihyun almost dropping his ice cream from the corner of his eyes and has to suppress a chuckle. But he gets nervous when there’s no reply coming back.

“I mean, I know we haven’t been dating for so long and this might be a little bit rushed, but the feelings I have whenever I’m with you really seem to feel like love.”

Still, no reply.

“Kihyun? Did I scare you?”

That seems to click something on his mind.

“No.” He quickly says, moving closer to Wonho and cupping his cheeks. “No, I love you too. I love you a lot.” A little peck. “I’m sorry, I’ve just – I’ve never told this to anyone before, or heard from anyone before and I was a bit taken aback, on the verge of having a heart attack too.”

Now, Wonho does really laugh softly.

“You’re so cute.” He says, giving him another peck and tasting the cheesecake on his lips. He has already gotten used to the berries taste.

“Look who’s talking.” Kihyun mumbles, going back to his ice cream completely blushing.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Wonho says, standing up after a while. “Tomorrow you’ve got a long day of study ahead.”

“Ah, fuck my life.” Kihyun says, sighing.

“If you’re a good boy I might do that as well.”

Wonho laughs while going inside, trying to dodge Kihyun’s punch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah, so this is the end! thank you so much to everyone who read and gave me kudos and comments, it makes me so happy ;u; i hope you guys liked it ❤️❤️


End file.
